In the Bosom of Family
by elizabelladarcy
Summary: What would happen if the paparrazi did get photos of a topless Ana sunbathing on the beach during her honeymoon with Christian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to E.L. James. I'm just borrowing her characters. Some passages are taken directly from her book, all credit goes to the author.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Christian shouts, waking me from my pleasant dream. He's standing over me, glaring down on me. He's mad, really mad.

_Oh Crap! What have I done? _That's when I notice I am no longer sleeping on my stomach.

"I was on my front. I must have turned over in my sleep," I whisper weakly in my defense.

His eyes blaze with fury. He reaches down, scoops up my bikini top and tosses it at me.

"Put this on!" he hisses.

"Christian, no one is looking," I state, trying desperately to get him to calm down.

"Trust me. They're looking. I'm sure Taylor and the security crew are enjoying the show!" he snarls.

_Holy shit!_ Why do I keep forgetting about them? I grasp my breasts in panic, hiding them.

"Yes," Christian snarls. "And some sleazy fucking paparazzi could get a shot of you, too. Do you want to be all over the cover of _Star_ magazine? Naked this time?"

_Shit! The paparazzi! Fuck!_ As I hurriedly scramble into my top, all thumbs, the color drains from my face. I shudder. The unpleasant memory of being besieged by the paparazzi outside Seattle Independent Publishing after our engagement was leaked comes unwelcome to mind—all part of the Christian Grey package.

* * *

Christian remains silent, brooding, and bad-tempered the rest of the day. And it's all my fault. I should have known better. It is dinner time and he asks me if I would like a drink first.

"Do I need one?" I question softly.

"Why would you say that?' he frowns. Before I can respond he questions again, "You think I'm going to punish you?" His voice is too silky for comfort.

"Do you want to?" My voice is trembling. I'm nervous. I've never seen him so mad and yet so calm at the same time.

"Yes"

_Oh Shit!_

After an awkward and silent dinner, we once again 'enjoy' drinks on the deck while Christian checks his email on his blackberry.

"Fuck!" His booming voice causes me to jump and spill the rest of my drink all over myself. Before I can even begin to question his need for such an expletive, Christian throws his blackberry in my lap. He stands abruptly and begins pacing the deck, mumbling to himself.

I pick up his phone and look at the screen, wondering what can be wrong. There before my eyes is a picture of myself lounging topless. _Fuck me!_ My gasp causes Christian to stop his pacing. His menacing glare is directed towards me.

"Are you happy now?" he shouts.

I begin to feel tears forming. I try to blink them back as I glance once again to the photo on the screen of the phone.

"They sent me an email to tell me that no amount of money will buy their silence and that we should expect these photos to hit the internet tomorrow morning" Christian bellows. "So now everyone will be able to see what is for my eyes only. I can't believe this fucking shit, Anastasia".

He storms off to our cabin. I'm numb all over, shocked, and scared. I do not know what to say to him to make him calm down. What am I going to say to my parents, friends, and my co-workers? _Oh my God! How am I going to face Christian's family? _

I sit on the deck holding his phone for what seems like hours. To think that we were having an amazing time on our honeymoon and I just ruined it. I ruined it for Christian, I ruined it for myself, I just ruined everything. I glance at Christian's phone to see what time it is. It's late. I slowly push myself out of the chair and try to find the nerve to go in search of my husband. I'm scared. I don't know if I'm scared of him because he wants to punish me or just scared of the whole situation. Normally, Christian is the one to comfort me when I'm feeling so disturbed. But I have my suspicions that he will not be comforting me tonight.

I walk into our cabin and am frozen at the door. Christian is lying on our bed, with his hands behind his head and feet crossed at his ankles, wearing those jeans.

"Well hello Mrs. Grey", he whispers seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate every single one of them. I do not plan on having a set schedule for updaing this story. I have a very crazy work schedule. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Once again, I own none of these characters. Thanks again!

* * *

_Oh shit_! I gasp loudly enough that I'm sure Christian has heard because that sexy smirk begins to emerge on his face. I'm rooted to the floor in the doorway, not knowing what to do next.

"Come Mrs. Grey." Christian reaches one hand out to me, beckoning me to him. "I thought we might play tonight".

I slowly make my way to the bed and place my hand in his before I'm roughly pulled to the bed. My breathing is coming out in gasps as my nerves take over.

"Are you going to play nice or do you still plan on punishing me?" I question weakly.

I look into his eyes hoping to find my sweet Fifty in there somewhere. Christian is so sexy in these jeans and normally I'm willing to play but tonight I'm afraid.

"I believe what transpired today on the beach requires punishment, do you not agree Anastasia?" I look down and notice his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. _Twitchy palms indeed!_

"It was an accident Christian. Please don't be mad at me." I beg.

"An accident would have been a picture of you falling and the paparazzi getting an up close shot of your underwear. Getting photos of you half naked on the beach was not an accident." I can hear the anger in his voice. "Strip now Anastasia!"

Slowly, I stand up from the bed and begin to remove my sundress, becoming more upset when I notice I'm still wearing the bikini underneath. I undo the tie at my back and at my neck, pulling the offending material away from my chest and letting it fall to the floor. I gaze up once again to his beautiful face hoping to see my kind husband looking back at me. No such luck. I hook my thumbs in the bikini bottoms and drag them down my legs and step out of them.

"Lie across my lap!" Christian demands. I do as I'm told.

He begins softly massaging my behind and I get a hopeful feeling that this may not be as bad as I was thinking.

"I believe a good spanking is in order for you Mrs. Grey and I want you to count to fifty."

"Fifty!" I exclaim. _Oh my god!_

"Fifty shades baby." Before I can respond, I feel the first of many smacks against my skin. _Sweet Jesus that was hard._

"One." I state through gritted teeth.

Over and over Christian spanks me. I never thought spanking could hurt so much. I try my best to think of something pleasant, to bring mind anywhere from this torture. I don't want to use the safeword.

"Fifty!" Finally, I sigh loudly in relief. My behind is really smarting.

"Lie down on the bed and I'm going to fuck your breasts now".

As soon as my backside hits the sheets, I groan out in pain. _Wow_! I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

"Quiet!" Christian demands. "Tonight is not about your pleasure, Anastasia." He climbs off the bed and removes his jeans, before climbing back on the bed and straddling my stomach. He always told me he wanted to fuck my breasts but I never understood what he meant. I guess it's time for me to find out.

Christian grabs both my breasts and squeezes hard. He pushes them together and then scoots further up my body. His erection slips in between my breasts and he begins a punishing rhythm of in and out thrusts. The only thing my mind can register at the moment is his tight hold on my breasts. I know I'm going to be bruised in the morning.

It feels like forever before I feel him tense up and finally climax. He rolls off me and lands with a loud groan onto the bed. I continue staring up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say to him. He eventually removes himself from the bed and gets dressed. Normally after a 'punishment' fuck, Christian would make sweet, passionate love to me afterwards. It looks like that won't be taking place tonight.

"Mrs. Grey, I suggest you get some rest tonight. You are going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when everyone sees your breasts plastered on their computer screens." He storms out of our cabin, slamming the door behind him.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. My butt hurts, my breasts are sore, and I didn't even get to climax after enduring all that. I'm pissed. Actually I'm beyond pissed and I need to vent to someone.

After going to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit, I grab my laptop, hoping Kate is online as I open up Skype. _Bingo_! She's online and I send her a quick message

**Ana:** Hey are you there?

**Kate: **Yes, Ana! How are you? How's the honeymoon?

**Ana: **Well, everything was wonderful until today. I was sunbathing with my top off and I must have fallen asleep and turned over. The paparazzi have gotten some pictures of me now and Christian is pissed.

**Kate:** Wow. Go Ana!

**Ana:** NO! Not go Ana! Christian is so pissed, he's beyond livid. I tried explaining that it was just an accident, but he's not hearing any of it. Supposedly he's gotten an email saying to expect these pictures all over the internet tomorrow.

**Kate:** Why are you so worried? It was an accident. Nothing you can do about it now.

**Ana:** Ray is going to see them and Christian's parents. What are they going to think? Oh my God, Elliot will never let me hear the end of this.

**Kate:** I hate to agree with you, but you are right. Elliot is going to eat you up! HaHa.

**Ana:** It's not funny, Kate! My honeymoon is now over. I've never seen him so mad.

**Kate:** Give Mr. Control Freak a taste of his own medicine.

**Ana:** How?

**Kate:** Look, Ana. I've got to go. You know different time zones and everything. I'm sure you will come up with something. See you soon!

We get disconnected and now I'm even more confused than before. I don't know what she means by giving him a taste of his own medicine. I just know that I'm pissed that he couldn't understand that this was an accident. People make mistakes. I close my laptop and place it on the floor. _God! My ass is killing me._

I know I should get up and take some Advil, but I don't feel like doing anything but going to sleep. It has been an exhausting day and I cannot think about this anymore tonight.

I lay down on my side, thinking this is going to be the only way I can get some rest tonight. My last thought before I fall asleep is wondering what 'fun' tomorrow shall bring.

I feel the sun shining on my face from the porthole in our cabin. I really do not want to get up, but I guess it is time for me to face the day and these damn paparazzi photos. I roll over to my back and inhale sharply. Suddenly last night's activities come flying back to my mind. _Shit!_

"Damn Jackass!" I mumble through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know a lot of people think that Christian was really harsh, which he was. But don't worry. Ana will be making him work for her forgiveness in the chapters to come.

* * *

I jump at the sound of his voice. Why must he look so damn sexy? _Stop that Ana, your are pissed, remember_! I see that stupid smirk of his begin forming and I want to slap that grin right off his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey". He states sweetly. He seems to be in a better mood today. _Well screw you Grey! I'm pissed now._

I ignore him. I slowly rise out of bed, trying desperately not to use any of my sore body parts.

"It seems you are in luck, Ana". He smiles. "The magazine sites must have taken pity on you. They decided to cover your breasts with these little red stars. I've searched everywhere and it seems I cannot find one picture where your breasts are truly exposed".

His words just piss me off even more and I grab the first thing I can find, which happens to be my blackberry and I hurl it towards him. He quickly raises his arm and deflects the hit to his face. _Damn him to hell!_

His face resisters his shock at my little display and I storm off to the bathroom. I want nothing to do with him right now. Before I can even think of dealing with_ the_ Christian Grey I need to take care of my bladder. It feels like it is going to explode.

After finishing up, I head to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth. I decide to lift my camisole top to see how much damage was done to my breasts.

I gasp in horror. My breasts are covered in handprints. His handprints. I lift a hand up to gently touch one of the bruises and I hiss in pain. Holy shit my breasts are beyond sore.

I return to our bedroom, thankful that he is nowhere in sight. I decide to just throw on a cardigan on top of my camisole. There's no way I'm going anywhere today, so there's no point in getting dressed. Hoping breakfast is ready, I decide to make my way to the deck. If I wasn't so hungry, I wouldn't eat, just to piss him off. But I'm starving for some reason.

As soon as I step onto the deck I notice him sitting at the bistro set, with his fancy sunglasses hiding those gorgeous eyes of his. I walk up the table and pour myself a glass of orange juice and begin eating the pancakes placed across from Christian.

"Sit down and enjoy breakfast, Ana". _Oh I'm Ana again._

I glare a hole into him. "Not all of us have the luxury of being able to sit this morning, Mr. Grey." I state too sweetly.

"You're mad". Christian states.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"I'm sorry, I was really upset yesterday". He states, thinking his half-ass apology will make things better.

"Let me make it up to you, baby". He reaches his hand across the table to take mine.

I jump back, not wanting his hands to touch me. "Do you honestly believe you can use your sexpertise on me to make things better after you beat me last night?" I question, absolutely flabbergasted.

He jumps from his chair and attempts to grab my hands in his, but I step back before he reaches me. "Beat you? Please tell me you do not believe that, Ana." He looks completely horrified, but I don't care, that's how I feel this morning.

"What took place last night was nothing short of physical abuse, Christian." I practically yell at him. What does he not understand?

"No, God no, Ana. Please don't say that."

"You were so cold, so cruel. I was afraid of you last night and obviously for good reason. Look!" I pull down my camisole to show him the marks on my breasts. "And I haven't even looked at my ass yet to see what it looks like, but from the way it is feeling right now I'm sure it looks about the same."

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry." He actually looks remorseful. "Please, what can I do to make this up to you, Ana?" He's begging now.

"The only thing you can do for me is to find us the quickest flight out of here back to Seattle. This honeymoon is officially over!" I can't believe how strong and confident my voice sounds, I'm feeling anything but right now.

"You cannot be serious". He stammers.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious, Mr. Grey. Depending on how you plan to salvage this situation you placed us in will determine if this marriage is also over." _Shit, calm down Ana_.

"You're leaving me?"

"Don't start that shit right now Christian!" He really pisses me off with that leaving me crap. "If I wanted to get rid of you, I would throw your ass off this boat"

He looks at me completely stunned. He has never seen me this angry before. I'm sure he has no clue what to do with me right now.

"I suggest you start working on your task of finding us a flight out of here. I'm going pack". Before I walk away from him, I need him to understand that I'm serious about going home. "I don't want to see you or hear from you again on this 'honeymoon' unless it's to tell me what time our flight takes off". With that I turn away from him and head towards our cabin to begin packing my things.


	4. Chapter 4

Our flight home was almost unbearable in its awkwardness. Christian has been apologizing nonstop since he realized how angry I am at him. He can apologize until he is blue in the face; I just don't want to hear it.

When we arrived back to Escala, I went into our bedroom and began pulling some clothes out of our shared closet. I just needed enough clothes to last me a few days and hopefully by then maybe we will be sharing a bedroom again; that's if I can get over how angry I am at him right now. Christian had slowly followed me into our bedroom.

"What are you doing, Ana?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Christian?" I hiss. "I'm moving to the spare bedroom for the unforeseeable future".

"Ana please. Don't do this." I cannot even look at him right now begging me not to do something that he forced upon me.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. You did this Christian, not me". I grab my clothes and leave the bedroom, heading to me new sleeping quarters.

I spent the rest of the evening and night in the spare bedroom. When I wake the next morning, I shower quickly in the connecting bathroom. I decide on a black pencil skirt; a purple sleeveless shirt, and a pair of patent leather black Jimmy Choo pumps. Glancing at the clock, I realize it is still early. I decide to straighten my hair. Normally, I don't have the time or the patience for styling my hair. I also decide to put on some mascara and a dark pink lip gloss. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I'm more than happy with my appearance this morning.

Upon reaching the great room, I notice Christian sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper and eating an omelet. He's only wearing his pajama bottoms, and I have to remind myself that I'm still angry with him. _Damn he looks so good_. He turns my way when he hears my heels on the floor and I notice his mouth falls open.

"Wow, Mrs. Grey. You look amazing." I can't help but notice his eyes roam over my body. "Going somewhere this morning?" His face tenses when he realizes I'm dressed in my work clothes.

"I figured I might as well go back to work instead of staying home and staring at four walls all day." I state as I walk over to the refrigerator, taking out a yogurt before closing the door.

"We still have days to our honeymoon left Ana." He looks like a lost boy. "We aren't suppose to be back to work for a while".

"As I've already stated, our honeymoon is over. I would much rather spend the day at work, where I am respected." I walk to the cupboards and grab a granola bar before picking up my briefcase and walking out of the door to the elevators. Before I walk out the door though, I notice the hurt and devastated look on Christian's face.

The ride to work was a battle. Part of me wanted to run back to Christian, forgive him, and make sweet, passionate love to him. But the other part knows I'm doing the right thing. Christian needs this. He needs to learn that he won't always get his way and he cannot punish me like I'm one of his subs.

After throwing myself into my work all morning, I realize I'm starving. Glancing at the clock on the computer, I see that it's 12:20 and I decide to walk across the street to the deli for lunch. I order a ham and turkey sandwich on marble rye bread. Not wanting to go back to the office so soon, I decide to eat in the deli. My thoughts drift to Christian. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to keep this up. I've never been an angry person and I don't hold grudges. I'm sure I'm going to give in sooner or later. But right now, I'm still pissed.

Walking back into my office after lunch, I notice a vase of flowers sitting on my desk. _Oh Fifty!_ They are absolutely beautiful; a dozen red roses with white calla lilies dispersed throughout. I notice a card with the beautiful arrangement and quickly make my way over to the desk to retrieve it.

To my beautiful Ana,

I will never forgive myself for hurting you.

But I will die trying to make it up to you.

I will love you forever.

Christian.

He can be so sweet when he so chooses. _What am I going to do with this man_? Before I can think of a response to his sweet note and beautiful flowers, a blue box catches my eye. I know this box. I've received gifts from Christian wrapped the same exact way and I know it is going to be jewelry. I sigh loudly. The flowers were beautiful and sweet. I almost felt my anger melt away a little bit after reading the card. But now, I'm pissed again. I grab the stupid blue box with its dumb white bow. I rip open the card on the box.

Ana,

I want everyone else in the world to see you shine.

You shine so beautifully in my eyes.

I love you, my sweet innocent girl!

Christian.

_What did you do Christian Grey? _

I rip open the package. Lying inside is a beautiful platinum silver bracelet. There are five rows of diamonds covering the silver bracelet. It's beautiful. But it's not what I want. I put the box aside and decide to send Christian an email.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Thanks, but...

To: Christian Grey

You cannot buy my forgiveness!

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

By the time I'm ready to head home, I notice that I never received a reply to my email from Christian. Maybe he's angry now. _Oh well, he'll get over it_.

Entering the great room, I notice Gail in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey! Welcome back from your honeymoon." she smiles affectionately. "I do hope you and Mr. Grey had a wonderful time. Dinner shall be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you Gail. I will just go get changed before dinner." Before walking off I ask her about Christian's whereabouts.

"Mr. Grey left several hours ago and said not to expect him to be back for dinner." A confused look passes over Gail's face. I assume she's wondering why I'm questioning my husband's absence.

After dinner, I ran myself a hot bath and decided to make it an early night. I never did find out if Christian made it home or not before falling asleep in the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, I'm surprised at how refreshed I feel. It's been a while since I've been able to sleep the whole night through without Christian waking me up for sex. I immediately wonder if he came home last night. There's no point in dwelling on that right now, I need to get ready for work.

Upon entering the bathroom, I stop dead in my tracks. _What in the world!_ Written across the mirror in what looks to be the same lipstick I used to draw on Christian is a message.

I love my name when you whisper it

This has to be Christian's doing. He once told me he loved watching me sleep and loved it even more when I whispered his name in my sleep. _Was he here watching me?_ Oh God, what did I say?

I don't want to think about it right now. I'm not sure how I would feel if Christian did watch me sleep last night. I decide to just ignore the bright red message on the mirror, as best I can, and continue on with my morning routine.

Upon opening the drawer that contains my toothbrush and toothpaste, I notice a picture. It's the picture taken of Christian and me at my graduation. _Why would this be in here?_ Flipping it over, I read...

I thank God every day for you falling into my office.

I flip the picture back over and stare at the two of us. He's such a beautiful man. I never really cared for this picture so I stuff it back into the drawer. After I finish brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, and applying a little mascara and lip gloss, I make my way over to the closet where a few of my outfits I grabbed are hanging. I notice all the clothes I brought up here from our bedroom are pushed to the back of the closet. _Strange_! There's a garment bag hanging by its lonesome self towards the front of the closet. I reach for it and see a note attached to the zipper with a ribbon.

You always looked gorgeous in this dress.

I pull down the zipper to see what dress he's talking about and easily recognize it. It's the plum dress I borrowed from Kate for my first date with Christian at the Heathman. I never did give it back to her. It's a beautiful dress.

I decide not to humor him. I zip it back up and walk to the back of the closet where my other clothes are and choose a gray pants suit with a blue shirt. I know Christian loves how my legs look in that dress and something inside me makes me want to retaliate by covering my legs up today.

After dressing, I make my way to the kitchen. I can smell breakfast cooking. I spot Gail at the stove.

"Good Morning, Gail". She turns around with a wide grin on her face.

"Good Morning, Ana." She places a mug of tea in front of me. "Mr. Grey had to leave early this morning for work."

"Oh, so he did come home last night." I whisper under my breath.

A strange look passes over Gail's face. "Yes ma'am, he did come home."

_Of course he did Ana_. How else do you explain all the notes he left in the bedroom.

After finishing my breakfast, I pick up my briefcase and make my way over to the foyer where Sawyer is waiting.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey!" He greets me cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sawyer".

We make our way down to the garage and into the SUV; I decide to check my phone to see if I have any messages. There's a text from Kate.

*Girl! You need to call me! Saw Christian last night. I actually felt sorry for the poor bastard! Call me*

What does she mean she saw Christian last night? Where? I can't worry about that now. I'll call her when I reach the privacy of my office.

I open my briefcase, not sure what I'm looking for exactly when another photo catches my attention. It's a photo of Christian and me sleeping. I've never seen it before. I wonder who took this; we look so peaceful. It's an 8x10 photo of us snuggled together on what appears to be Grace's sofa. It's in black and white and it's stunning. I flip this photo over too, already knowing there is going to be a message to me from Christian. Written in his beautiful script is quite a long note.

If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck,

the warmth of your lips on my cheek,

the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...

Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you.

Tears immediately form in my eyes, but I blink rapidly trying to control my emotions. The quote seems vaguely familiar, and I know he didn't personally come up with the saying. But it's still very touching. I turn the photo over again and stare at my sleeping husband. I absolutely love this picture. I must find a place for it.

"Mrs. Grey, we are here." Sawyer's voice interrupts my musings.

Making my way inside, Hannah immediately jumps up from her desk.

"Mrs. Grey, good morning. I have your messages here." She smiles while handing me my stack of messages. "Would you like for me to get you a cup of tea this morning?"

"Good morning, Hannah. A cup of tea would be lovely."

Before I can get settled in my office, Hannah bursts through the door carrying a tray. That's strange; normally she just brings me a cup of tea.

Setting the tray down on my desk, she asks if I need anything else before she quietly leaves my office, closing the door on her way out. I glance down at the tray. My tea is on the tray, but there is also a white Hyacinth flower, the same flower we had at our wedding. There is a note also, of course.

I promised to love you and protect you always on our wedding day...

But I promise to you now, to learn all your likes, dislikes, and your dreams.

I know how you love your tea; please give me the chance to learn all your other loves.

I sigh, loudly. This man can be so infuriating at times, and be so adorable and sweet at other times. I know what he's trying to do. He trying to break me down, and it's somewhat working. But I don't want to give into him now. I'm starting to enjoy this little game he has started. I wonder where else I shall find notes today.

After an early morning meeting with Roach, I decide to ring Kate. She answers on the first ring.

"Ana, I'm so glad you called. I didn't know you and Christian came back from your honeymoon until I saw him last night. Did you leave him? What's going on with you two? I've never see him so depressed."

She's talking so fast that I can barely keep up with all her questions.

"Of course I didn't leave him. Did he say that? Where did you see him?" I have just as many questions as Kate it seems.

"No he didn't say you were leaving him. I just assumed from how shitty he looked that you might have left him. I know I told you to give him a taste of his own medicine. So what's going on?" Investigator Kate is looking for a good story.

"I just moved into the spare bedroom, that's all Kate. Now tell me, where did you see him?"

"Elliot and I were invited to dinner at The Grey's yesterday. When we got there, the housekeeper let us in, which was odd, considering how Grace and Carrick always meet us at the door. We actually waited in the living room for what seemed like forever. Finally, Grace, Carrick, and Christian walked out of Carrick's office. It seemed like Christian had been crying."

"Did he stay for dinner?" I asked. I can't think of Christian crying right now, that will just break my heart.

"No he didn't. Elliot asked him why he was back from his honeymoon so soon and if you were with him. He just shook his head and left."

Silence descends upon our conversation. I'm not sure what to make of this. I only want Christian to understand that he can't punish me for something that wasn't my fault. I don't like thinking about Christian being in pain, though. Of course, Kate must sense my unease.

"Look Steele. Whatever you are doing, keep it up. That poor chap is putty in your hands."

I giggle like a schoolgirl at her comment. "Goodbye Kate. I'll talk to you later."

I try to focus on work the rest of the day, but I can't. I need to figure out what my plan is with this situation Christian and I find ourselves in. I need for him to understand why I'm so angry. But I don't want to do that by hurting him. He's had enough hurt in his life and I don't want to be the cause of anymore. Before I can decide what my plan is, Hannah knocks on the door.

"Ma'am, a package just arrived for you." She places it on my desk and exits the office.

I'm almost scared to open it. I pray that it isn't jewelry. I take in a huge lungful of air and open the box. Inside I find a blindfold and a note.

Your presence is requested for 6pm. Please meet me outside, with the blindfold.

Your loving husband.

I promise no kinky fuckery is involved. The blindfold is only to keep you from seeing your surprise.

I giggle at reading the note. _No kinky _fuckery! I'm starting to miss our kinky fuckery. Actually I'm missing any form of fuckery with Christian.

I'm actually looking forward to this surprise. I wonder what he's got planned and I start watching the clock, waiting for 6pm. _What am I in for!_

* * *

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I greatly appreciate them all. Alot of people have question where Christian went and if he was cheating on Ana. Now that we all know where he went, I just want to clarify some thing. This story does not involve cheating, Jack Hyde, or Elena.

I hope everyone continus to enjoy this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. Some of them really make me laugh. Once again, I do not own Fifty Shades or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Hope everyone is enjoying the story and if not, no one is making you read it. Thanks again!

* * *

As soon as I walk outside, I notice the Audi waiting. I can actually feel my heart rate pick up. I'm nervous. Christian steps out the SUV, looking drop dead gorgeous in his black Armani suit. I notice a sad smile grace his lovely face.

"Mrs. Grey". He holds out his hand to me, which I eagerly take. It's been too long since I've last touched him. He brings my hand to his lips and plants a soft kiss to the back of my hand. "I see you choose not to wear the dress". I can hear the melancholy in his voice.

I actually feel a little bad for not wearing the dress now. Before I can reply, he helps me into the back of the SUV, closing my door. I watch him make his way around to the other side and before he opens his door, I can see him take a huge breath before releasing it and joining me in the backseat.

He glances shyly at me. "Do you trust me Ana?"

"With my life." I answer honestly.

"May I have the blindfold?"

I hand over the blindfold and am suddenly consumed by darkness. I feel Christian take my hand in his and softly begin tracing his thumb over my knuckles. We ride in silence for a while before I feel the need to speak.

"Christian, I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely little notes you left for me today. They were so sweet."

The only response I receive is another kiss to the back of my hand. I feel awkward with him for some reason and I hate the feeling immediately.

"Where did you get the picture of us sleeping?" I ask, trying anything to get him to talk so I can hear his soothing voice.

"My mom gave it to me. You would be surprised by how many photos she took of us lately and we were none the wiser."

I smile at his statement. That sounds just like Grace. She would want to capture Christian's happiness.

"I think that's my favorite photo of us." I say shyly.

"Mine too." I hear him whisper.

"Did she say when she took it?" I ask.

"Supposedly one weekend after we were all there for breakfast. Apparently we fell asleep on the sofa and no one knew where we were." I can feel the Audi coming to a stop. "We're here."

I reach for the blindfold to see my surprise, but Christian halts my actions.

"Not yet, Mrs. Grey". Christian grabs my hand and helps me exit the SUV. Then he slowly guides me a little ways away. "We are going to be stepping into an elevator Ana."

I can feel the jerk of the elevator and we begin to rise. I'm not sure if it's from being blindfolded or the motion of the elevator, or both, but I suddenly feel nauseous. Ever since stepping into the Audi with Christian I've been having a nervous feeling. Now I'm just praying that I don't ruin his surprise that he's planned by puking on his shoes.

After what seems like forever, the elevator finally comes to a standstill. Once again, Christian takes my hand and guides me out.

"Reservations for two under Grey." I hear the distinct voice of my husband before being led away again. I can hear a chair being pulled across the floor and then Christian is guiding me to sit. I feel Christian's breath near my ear before I hear him whisper.

"Another first for us, Mrs. Grey." Suddenly the most beautiful view is before my eyes. _Oh my God! _

I'm speechless. I turn quickly to look at Christian and I notice his shy smile. I glance back at the view. _Wow!_ I know I must look like a fool. I need to pick my jaw up off the flower, but I cannot move. I turn back to Christian.

"The Space Needle?" I question, stupidly.

"If I remember correctly, you said you've never been." I can tell that he's trying to gauge my reaction. I'm completely stunned.

I stand up quickly and lean over our small table. Christian's eyes widen when I kiss him softly on his lips. "This is so wonderful. Thank you so much." Sitting back down, I realize that Christian is shocked. _Shocked because I kissed him?_ I'm unsure.

Our waiter comes by with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and an appetizer consisting of roasted asparagus. I glance to Christian confused.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering ahead of time." he nervously glances towards me. "I wanted dinner to be over for you to enjoy the sunset from this view."

Once again he reminds me how unbelievably romantic he can be at times. We enjoy the asparagus in silence, mostly because I cannot stop glancing out the window to view the sparkling waters of the Puget Sound.

The waiter comes by to take our plate away. "The main meal will be out shortly, sir."

Christian and I stare at each other idiotically while waiting for the food. I notice how cold I feel all of a sudden.

"It's freezing in here." I note with chattering teeth. Christian jumps up immediately and begins removing is jacket. He slides the jacket over my shoulders before sitting back down.

"Are you well, Ana?" Christian questions.

"Yes, of course. Just got a chill all of a sudden, that's all." There's no way I'm going to ruin our night by telling Christian I'm feeling nauseated. Satisfied with my answer, Christian reaches across the table and takes my hand in his.

"Ana, I can't begin to describe how horrible I feel about what I did to you. I'm so so sorry." I can see tears forming in his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me baby. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I will never forgive myself for what I did that night."

"You hurt me, Christian." I glance at him, now trying to fight my tears. "I was scared of you that night and I never want to feel that way again."

"I know, Ana. Please tell me one day you will be able to love me again. Please." He begs.

"Of course I still love you Christian. I'm just not too happy with you." I'm upset with myself for making him think I don't love him. "

"I promise, I'll make it up to you Ana. I'll spend the rest of my life begging for your forgiveness and proving to you how much I love you." I can hear the confidence in his voice.

"I would expect nothing less, Mr. Grey." I giggle.

"God I love that sound." I giggle again at his statement.

When our dinner arrives, I try to eat as much as possible without alerting Christian to how ill I'm feeling. I so would love to see the sunset at this height with Christian, but I'm slowly doubting I'll be able to make it much longer. I believe Christian has finally noticed I'm not feeling well.

"Ana, are you sure you are okay?" he questions again. "You are sweating and are extremely pale."

_Sweating?_ How can I be sweating when I feel like I'm about to freeze to death.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not feeling all that well. I'm fact, I'm really nauseated." I tell him how I really feel, but feel devastated that I ruined his night. I hear Christian call over the waiter and ask for the check. I glance up at Christian with tears in my eyes.

"Oh God no, Ana. Please don't cry." He reaches over and grabs my hand. "We will come again when you are feeling better."

We make our way down to ground level again and get into the waiting Audi. Christian tells Taylor that I'm feeling unwell and ask him to get us home quickly. The closer to home we get, the worse I feel.

"Taylor, pull over." I shout at him, with my hand covering my mouth. Taylor attempts to maneuver the Audi to the shoulder, but unfortunately he doesn't make it in time. I vomit all over the floor of Christian's SUV. _Oh my God_. I glance at Christian and see the utter shock written all over his face. _Way to ruin a night, Ana!_

* * *

And no, Ana is not pregnant. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. Y'all are amazing.

I don't own Fifty Shades or the characters in the books. They belong to EL James.

Enjoy

* * *

_Oh my God! Oh my God!_ _Please tell me that didn't just happen._ I'm afraid to glance back at Christian. I can only imagine the horrified and disgusted look that I would find on his lovely face. I can hear him moving around next to me. He is probably just trying to get as far away as possible from me right now. Then I hear is lovely, anxious voice.

"Mom! Are you busy?" he pauses for a second or two. "Ana is sick, can you come to Escala?" There's another pause from Christian. "Thanks, I'll see you in a little while then."

I start to panic. I'm not ready to face Grace or any of the Grey's for that matter. I still haven't discussed with Christian his visit to his parents' house last night. I have no idea what he told them. I can feel the tears coming and I sniffle loudly, trying and failing to hold off the crying fit I know is coming.

"Oh, Baby!" I feel Christian's arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. "Shh, my love, you'll be alright. My mom is coming and she will have you feeling better in no time." He's rubbing my back in a soothing rhythm. I notice the complete disaster on the floor of the Audi that I made.

"Your car!" I gasped, horrified.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it cleaned."

This is even more embarrassing then when I threw up in front of Christian after taking my last finals, when Jose, Kate and I got drunk. At least it was dark then and I vomited outside. I can't believe this happened. Of course, Christian is as attentive and sweet now as he was then.

We pull into the garage at Escala. Christian kisses my forehead. "You are burning up, Ana". He doesn't release me. He carries me in his arms during the ride in the elevator and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. He finally places me on my feet near the bed. He gazes lovingly into my eyes as he moves my hair out of my face, then he leans down and plants a soft kiss to the top of my head. Before I even realize it, he has moved away and walked into the bathroom. Christian hurries back with a cool, wet washcloth and hands it to me. I take the washcloth from him and wipe my face, relishing in its coolness.

I stagger a little on my feet and feel Christian grab me, gently holding me steady. "Let me help you undress and get you into bed while we wait for my mom to get here."

I feel really strange. I feel like my head is full of clouds. "You just want to get me naked." I state, giggling at Christian.

"Baby the last thing I'm thinking right now is getting you naked. I just want you to slip into something more comfortable and get you into bed, to sleep. I don't want to have sex with you."

"You always want to have sex with me." I state, looking at this man like he's some stranger.

"Well yes, but not when you are ill." I giggle at him again.

"So if I strip naked right here right now, you won't get excited" I ask, glancing towards his crotch. Christian just stares at me like I've lost my mind. I slowly take off my jacket, swaying a little; unsure if I'm swaying on purpose on not. I drop the jacket on the floor. I pull out my shirt from being tucked in my pants and slowly start to unbutton it. When I'm done, I slide it down my arms to join my jacket on the floor. Grabbing the button to my pants, I undo it. I slide the zipper down and let my pants fall down my legs to gather at my feet. Christian has kept his eyes glued to mine the entire time. I kick my shoes off and step out of the pants. Then I reach behind me and undo my bra and let it join the rest of my clothes on the floor.

"I'm ready for bed, Sir!" I notice Christian's lips twitch.

"I believe my mother will get quite the shock of her life when she comes examine you in all your glory." He's smirking at me, trying very hard to keep his eyes glued to my face.

"Admit it. You think I'm sexy". I draw out the word 'sexy', hoping to get a response out of my husband.

"I think you're delirious with fever." He laughs at my pout. "Climb into bed. I'll get you something comfortable to wear. My mom should be here soon."

Christian returns with one of his t-shirts and that shy smile of his that I completely adore. "I thought you might be more comfortable." he states quietly, handing me the shirt. I grab it from him and bring the shirt up to my nose, inhaling Christian's scent.

"It smells like you." I pull the shirt on over my head and get settled in under the duvet. Christian and I just stare at each other.

"I miss you." I state, looking down at my hands.

"I miss..." Before Christian can finish, Grace enters the room and immediately comes to sit next to me on the bed.

"Ana, dear, what's going on? Christian told me you were ill." Grace turns and gives Christian a pointed look, asking for privacy.

"Hello Grace. I was nauseated, had the chills, and threw up in Christian's car." Grace just nods her head at my symptoms. She begins pulling a few items out of her bag.

"I was surprised to see Christian show up at the house last night. He was absolutely distraught, says he ruined your honeymoon." She continues talking as she slips a thermometer under my tongue. "I don't want to get involved in your business, honey, but I just want you to know that whatever he did, he is completely ashamed of himself. He was so concerned that you would think him a horrible husband and regret marrying him. He loves you so much, my sweet Ana."

She removes the thermometer from my mouth. "Well, it's what I've expected. You have a really high fever, Ana. It's 101.8 dear." She starts digging in her bag again.

"Considering your symptoms, I'm almost positive you have the flu. I can swab your nose and run the results at the hospital, but I don't really see the point. Either way, I'm starting you on some antibiotics. I'm going to leave some instructions with Christian on how you need to take Tylenol and Motrin to help get your fever down. I'm also going to leave some Phenergan in case you get nauseated again. Now, I want you to drink lots of fluids and eat light meals. Please try to get some rest dear. You should feel better in a few days." she leans over and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Now, let me go find that son of mine."

Before Grace can make it to the door, Christian comes barreling in. "Well, how is she?"

I hear her explain to him that I have the flu. She explains to him about rotating Tylenol and Motrin every two hours to get my fever down. Her voice lowers a bit, and I strain my ears trying to hear her.

"... alternative contraception for a little while." _What?_

"No need to worry about that right now, Mom." _What in the world are they talking about?_

Christian walks his mother downstairs to the foyer. He comes back into the room with a glass of water and pills in his hand. "I have your antibiotics and Tylenol, Ana." he gives me the pills, which I pop into my mouth, and then take a sip of the water he hands me. He places the water on the bedside table and turns the lamp on.

"Christian, I heard your mom tell you something about alternative contraception. What was she talking about?"

Christian sighs loudly. "She just wanted to remind me that while you are on antibiotics we would need to use a different method of contraception."

"Oh." I state, even more confused now. "Why did you tell her there was no need to worry about that?"

Christian looks down at his hands. He doesn't respond.

"Christian?" I question.

He slowly lifts his eyes to me. "Ana, there's no way I could make you have sex with me until I knew one hundred percent that I had your forgiveness for my actions."

His words shock me. "Christian, I..."

"Shh, you need to rest." He leans down, fixing my pillows and caresses my cheek before walking to the door. He turns the light off and turns to look at me. "I love you, Ana."

I awake to the feeling of a hand pressed to my forehead. Opening my eyes, I see Christian sitting on the bed next to me with a tray.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He questions.

"Like I've been run over by a freight train." I answer honestly.

"Here, I have your medicine and some crackers for you." He places the tray over my lap.

"Since when do we have Gatorade?"

"Since you've been sick." He answers.

"You must thank Gail for me. That was really sweet of her."

Christian scoffs at my reply. "Thank Gail? I believe your husband is more than capable of going grocery shopping."

I cannot believe my ears. Christian shopping, that's something I would pay to see. "Thank you, Christian. I would give you a kiss, but I would hate to get you sick."

"Try to eat a few crackers. If you are feeling up to it later, maybe you can come downstairs and we can watch a few movies together." Christian gets up and walks out of the room. Only then do I notice the picture on the tray. It's one of my bridal photos. Mia forced me to do a bridal shoot, stating that Christian would love the pictures of me in my wedding dress. About a week before the wedding, a photographer came over to The Grey's house to shoot the photos. I never did get a chance to see how the photos came out. I wonder how Christian was able to get this one. It's beautiful. I'm in my wedding dress, walking towards the boathouse on The Grey's property. It's a shot of my back; I'm not even looking at the camera. The picture is in black and white and I'm carrying a bouquet of flowers at my side. It's absolutely stunning. I turn it over and see the lyrics to a song written on the back. It's the song we danced our first dance to as husband and wife.

At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

And I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine at last

* * *

Lyrics are from the song _At Last, _by Etta James.


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive me for any errors and mistakes. Like Ana, I'm a little under the weather. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you for continuing this journey with me. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I'm going to write, definitely two, but not really sure if there will be more than that.

* * *

After eating a few crackers and drinking the Gatorade, I sit in bed thinking about this predicament that Christian and I find ourselves in. What he did was wrong, but I also feel as though I'm in the wrong too. I probably overreacted a bit, especially by ending our honeymoon early. We should have sat down the morning after my 'punishment' to work through our issues. But, at the time, I was just too angry. Now, the longer we go without talking, the more Christian is feeling like an unworthy husband and that just breaks my heart. I decide it's time to end this nonsense and we need to get back to loving each other and being comfortable in each other's presence again.

I head downstairs and find Christian eating cereal at the breakfast bar. Normally, I would cook him breakfast during the weekends, but I just don't have the strength with being sick right now. He notices me immediately and gives me all his attention.

"Ana, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Thank you once again for the Gatorade and crackers." I state, still in shock that my husband, a multibillionaire CEO went to a grocery store.

"Good." He states. "I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie together after I finish breakfast, that is if you want to of course." He looks so unsure of himself.

"That would be great, Christian." Before I lose my nerve, I decide to tell him of my plan of us sitting down today to discuss our problems. "Maybe after the movie, we could talk and work out our issues."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Grey." He smiles at me; I believe is he more than ready to be over this turmoil we find ourselves in. "How about you choose the movie while I finish up my cereal?"

Walking into the TV room, I start looking through our collection of DVDs. Well it's actually my collection of DVDs since Christian does not really watch TV or movies. Whatever we watch is going to be something that I've seen already and he probably never even heard of it. I start rummaging through my DVDs, nothing really catching me eye, until I spot it. I've always thought that when directors try to make a classic book into a movie, that the movie just does not do the book any justice. But this movie is the only exception. I actually rather the movie than the book itself, which is just unheard of to me. I open the DVD and slide it into the machine and wait for Christian to join me.

I'm sitting on the sofa when Christian walks into the room. "What did you choose for us?" He questions.

I press play and wait for Christian's reaction when the movie starts. "Oh lord, Ana?" He looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"What? It's my favorite." I pout.

"Isn't it a four hour movie?" He sounds like I'm trying to torture him.

"Well, yes, but this was your idea and you told me to choose, so I did." I grin at him sheepishly.

I think he's going to change his mind about watching the movie with me, when I see him walk towards the door. Instead, he turns the light off and comes to sit with me on the sofa. He lies down towards the back of the couch and guides me to lie in front of him. He throws a blanket over us both as we get settled in.

"You owe me big time for this." He whispers in my ear. I can only giggle at his sulking.

"God I love that sound." I feel his lips press a kiss behind my ear. Only then do I realize that he probably shouldn't be so close to me since I have the flu. I move to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have the flu; I don't want you to get sick." He grabs my hand and yanks me back down in front of him.

"Woman, lie down and watch your movie." I can't help but smile to myself at my bossy husband. I've missed being this close to him.

We begin watching the movie. Several times, I had to turn my head around to see if Christian was awake or not. I kept hearing heavy breathing, but each time I turned around, his eyes were wide open, watching the screen. Finally, I realized he was smelling my hair. He always did say that he enjoyed the smell of my hair. After the first half of the movie is over, I get up to put in the second DVD while Christian gets up and grabs us each a Gatorade to drink. We resume our spots on the couch, my back to his front

While watching the second half of the movie, I can't stop thinking how normal this feels. Rarely have Christian and I had normal dates. Typically, if Christian and I would lie on the couch like this to watch TV, it would lead to something else. It feels good to have a nice relaxing afternoon. At the end of the movie, I turn to see Christian's face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I question.

He fakes a pained face. "Pure agony, Mrs. Grey." I giggle again. Maybe it's the medicine Grace put me on, but for some reason, I cannot stop giggling today.

"Up you go. It's time for you to try to eat a light meal." We both move to a sitting position on the couch. "I believe Mrs. Jones made some chicken soup for you yesterday." Christian gets up and leads me to the kitchen. He takes out a container from the fridge and places two bowls on the breakfast bar.

"Christian, I'm not that hungry." I haven't had much of an appetite since I've been sick.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." My head jerks up to meet his laughing eyes. Before I can come up with a retort, Christian sets my bowl of chicken soup in front of me.

"I know you aren't that hungry, but try to eat a little bit please." I dip my spoon into the bowl and take a sip. _My goodness, this is amazing._

After eating in silence, I decide it's time to broach the elephant that's been in the room with us the last few days.

"Christian." I begin, but I falter. I don't know where to start. I glance up and I notice Christian staring at me expectantly. I know that he is dreading having this conversation too, but he also wants to move on beyond this.

"I first want to apologize to you, for ending our honeymoon early." He tries to cut my off, probably to say that I don't need to apologize, but I don't let him. "That was very childish of me. I was very angry at you, rightfully so, but I should have acted like an adult and discussed the issue with you."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Ana." He looks so heartbroken. "What I did to you was inexcusable."

"I know that we both enjoy 'playtime' and we both like the kinky fuckery, but you took it too far that night Christian." I know I have to be honest with him, no matter how much it may hurt him. "It felt too much like abuse, than your normal punishment spankings."

"Ana, I will never forgive myself for hurting you that way. There is no excuse for my behavior, the only thing I can say is that I was so angry thinking other men were going to see you naked that I just lost it. I got lost in the moment and didn't realize how cruel I was being towards you."

"Christian, there are going to be times when I really upset you or I'll do something to make you angry with me. I need to know that you won't want to hurt me like that again. I need for you to understand that punishing me that way is unacceptable."

Christian grabs my hands in both of his larger ones. "Baby, I never, and I mean never, want to hurt you. Seeing my handprints on your lovely skin the next morning was devastating. That tore me up inside. I couldn't believe that I would do that to you, to the person I love with all my being."

"I want us to be able to move past this Christian. I want you to know that I do forgive you, but it's going to take some time for me to get over it. It's hard for me to forget how callous and ruthless you were that night."

"I understand. I don't expect you to forget that night anytime soon. To tell you the truth, Ana, it is hard for me to believe that you truly forgive me for what I did to you."

His reply shocks me. _Of course I forgive him. Right? _I'm just so confused; I don't know how to put into words what I'm feeling.

"Christian, I know in my heart I forgive you. But, I'm not going to lie to you. Deep down, I still feel a little angry at you for that night. I guess because of that reason, it is hard for you to believe that I forgive you. I don't blame you for that. I guess it is going to take a little while for us to gain back our trust that we hold for one another."

"I guess so." Christian seems downtrodden now.

I sigh in frustration. This is not going how I want it to go. I just can't verbalize how I'm feeling and I'm getting frustrated with myself.

"As long as you promise me that should another situation arise where I make you angry, you will not punish me like you did that night. If you can promise me that Christian, then I will and can put this entire situation behind me."

"I promise you, Ana, there will be no more spanking from me. I will not do anything to hurt you again. I promise."

I sigh in annoyance again. "That's not what I want Christian. I like your spankings; I just don't like what you did on our honeymoon. You have spanked me many times and I believe you know how much I enjoy them." I don't know how to make him understand that it is okay to have the kinkiness in our relationship still. I slump back into the barstool. This conversation has completely zapped me of my energy.

"I believe I understand what you are trying to say, Ana." _Oh thank God, at least one of us does. _I look at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. "You enjoy the playful spankings, like when you roll your eyes at me and things like that."

"Yes" I practically scream with joy. Christian chuckles at my reaction.

"That type of spanking is enjoyable to you. It's just when I get really angry at you, such as when you take your top off or if you go somewhere without telling me first and I worry about you; that's when you don't like to be punished."

"Exactly." I'm so excited that he understands, finally, how I feel about spankings. It perfectly fine if it's done in fun, but when he is truly angry at me, then I don't like it so much.

"I think we understand one another a little bit better now, Mrs. Grey." He leans over and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Christian!" I exclaim. "You are going to get sick."

"As long as it's your cooties I get and not some other person's, I'll gladly get sick." I throw my napkin at him, hitting him in his face.

After taking in more chicken soup, a thought crosses my mind. I have wanted to question Christian about going to his parents' house.

"What did you tell your parents about our shortened honeymoon?" I question.

Christian stops and shyly looks at me. "I told them everything."

I almost choke on the soup. "Everything?"

"Everything." He states again. "I told them all about my relationship with Elena, the true relationship we had. I explained my sexual relationships with my subs to them. I told them how I originally wanted you for a submissive, but how you turned my world upside down and made me want 'more'." He glances to me again, to try and gauge my reaction to his words. "I explained what happened on our honeymoon."

I don't know what to say. I always thought that Christian should tell his parents about his past. I knew no matter what that Carrick and Grace would love him unconditionally.

"It was a very interesting night. They were hurt and a little angry with me for not coming clean sooner. But, in the end, they were so grateful that everything was out in the open. I actually felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders when I left their house that night."

"I always told you that they would love you no matter what you told them about your past." I grab his hand and squeeze. I cannot believe Christian actually opened up to his parents. This is a huge step for him.

"They think you are truly an angel. They love and respect you more than you can possibly imagine, Ana."

"They are amazing parents to you, Mia, and Elliot. I love them like they are my own parents."

"After explaining everything to them, I begged for their help to get you back. They gave me some ideas, a lot of them were too cheesy." He laughs, more to himself. "Then mom showed me some of the pictures she took of us when we were unaware. I swear, Ana, that woman has a gift with a camera. They are absolutely stunning; she wants to show them to you sometime."

"I would love to see them. I am mesmerized by the one you gave me of us sleeping together. It was so beautiful, Christian."

We sit quietly, talking of all sorts of things. I questioned him about the movie; I was curious to know if he ever watched it before. He told me he knew what it was about, but that he never actually sat down and watched it. I told him how I thought Rhett Butler was sexy. He thought that was funny and laughed at me. I even went so far as to tell him that I wouldn't mind doing a little role-play one day; Christian as Rhett and me as Scarlett. That seemed to get him thinking. The day ended up being so very relaxing. I finally felt as though things were going to be alright for us. We had worked through our issues and we were going to get back to just loving each other.

I was utterly exhausted by the end of the night. I told Christian that I was going to go take a warm bath. He had some work that he needed to take care of in his study. I was going to surprise him. I wanted him to find me asleep in his bed when he finished his work. I didn't want to spend another night away from him, hiding away in the spare bedroom. I knew that he would understand that everything was okay between us if I came back to our bedroom.

* * *

For those of you who couldn't guess, the movie they watched was _Gone with the Wind._


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry for the delay in updating. I went on a month long vacation acros the US and I'm just getting back home and settled. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks._

* * *

It was great to wake up to Christian wrapped around me this morning. I must have fallen asleep before he finished his work in the study. I wanted to stay awake to see the look on his face when he noticed me in his bed, but with me being sick, I just didn't have the energy to stay awake. He always tells me that he doesn't sleep well when I'm not by his side, so I'm sure he is exhausted after sleeping alone the last few nights. I decide not to wake him, he needs his rest too. I slowly ease myself out of his arms and head towards the kitchen. I'm feeling much better today and decide that I want to cook my husband some breakfast. Since it is the weekend, we have the house to ourselves. Gail has the weekends off and we try not to bother Taylor unless we absolutely need him. They need alone time just as much as any couple and we try to leave them alone on the weekends. Knowing that no one is here to bother us this morning, I decided not to put more clothes on. I fell asleep wearing one of Christian's t-shirts and I am more than happy to lounge around in his clothes this morning.

I decide to make Christian and me an omelet. While standing at the stove, I feel two arms circle around me and a kiss below my ear.

"Good morning, my love" Christian whispers in my ear. I smile at his endearment. I'm so glad that we talked last night and hopefully now things will return to normal between us.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you." I question.

"No, the mouth-watering smell of food woke me up." He places another kiss behind my ear. "Baby, you didn't have to cook. You are sick; you should still be resting."

"I feel much better today and I wanted to cook for my husband." I finally turn in his arms and place a soft kiss on his lips. I never like kissing Christian before I brush my teeth, but he is being so sweet this morning and I miss kissing him. His arms tighten around me and he tries to deepen the kiss, but I gently push him away.

"Morning breath" I whisper.

"You wound me, Mrs. Grey." He places a hand over his heart and acts like he's truly been wounded. "I shall not subject you to my horrendous breath any longer." He actually pouts.

I playfully slap his chest. "I'm talking about my morning breath you buffoon."

He leans down and kisses me passionately before pulling away. "Your breath smells like roses and you tastes like wine".

I push him away from me, giggling at his silliness. "Go away before you have to eat a burnt omelet.

We eat in silence, staring at each other like two love-sick teenagers. After finishing our breakfast, I ask Christian about any plans for today.

"My mom called last night after you went to bed. She would like us to come over for lunch today if you are feeling well enough."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr. Grey".

"I was thinking after lunch, maybe you would like to go out on the boat for a little while."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr. Grey".

"What are you up to Mrs. Grey?" He questions me.

"I'm just looking forward to spending some time with my husband. Is that a problem, Mr. Grey?" I ask while attempting to suppress a giggle.

"No ma'am, no problem at all. But, I still think you are up to something." He stares at me like he is trying to solve a very challenging puzzle. And he is right of course. I am up to something. I plan on seducing my husband today. I just cannot seem to get out of my head the feeling of his erection settled between my legs this morning when I woke up. I have missed him; I've missed us and today I plan on seducing him to the point where he has no choice but to make love to me.

I stand up to clear away our dishes, but my husband has other ideas. He grabs me by the waist and settles me on his lap. He places his hands around my face and his thumbs slowly stroke my cheeks.

"Thank you for sleeping in our bed last night." He leans down and softly kisses me. "It meant the world to me to see you sleeping there. Thank you." He kisses me again before he places me back on my feet.

After cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast, I decide to go shower while Christian went to his study to work for a little while. While showering an idea pops into my head and a smile slowly appears on my face. I have no idea what Christian will think about this, but I guess I'm going to find out. After quickly drying off I grab my phone and make a phone call to see if the Spa can squeeze me in today. Once the appointment is scheduled, I quickly make my way to Christian's study. I lean against the doorframe, waiting for him to notice me.

"Mrs. Grey, can I help you?" He questions, as his eyes roam up and down my body. I was too excited by my idea that I forgot to dress first. I'm standing in his study with just a towel wrapped around me.

"I was wondering if we could make a quick stop before heading to your parents for lunch."

"Of course, love." He observes me with a quizzical look. "Anywhere in particular we shall be making a stop?"

"Ananya Spa." I state. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Mr. Grey, I do believe I shall go get dressed now." I walk towards him slowly and place a kiss on his beautiful mouth. "Thank you for being so accommodating."

Once in my closet, I decide on some cutoff jean shorts. They are extremely short. I'm almost embarrassed to wear this to the Grey residence, but it is such a beautiful day outside and we are going sailing after lunch. I also decide on an oversized dark brown shirt and finally some sandals. Christian walks into the closet and stops dead in his tracks and stares at me. His eyes begin to roam up and down my body again and I let out a small giggle. His eyes immediately find my eyes and a seductive grin forms on his beautiful face.

"As much as I love looking at your legs, I do think you may get a little cold once on the water, Ana."

"That's why I have you to keep my warm."

Christian decided on wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. He looks amazing no matter what he wears. We walk down to the garage and Christian opens the passenger door to the R8 for me to get into. This has been the first time I've been to the garage since I got sick in his SUV a few days ago. Once Christian slides into the driver's seat, I question him about the vehicle.

"Were you able to find someone to get the interior cleaned after I got sick?" I question. I still can't believe I threw up in his SUV.

"No we weren't. We are going to have to burn it." I gasp loudly as Christian pulls out into the traffic. He glances at me, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Of course, I'm kidding." He rubs his hand up and down my thigh. "It's been taken care of."

Once Christian parks the car near the Spa, he comes around to my side and opens the door for me. We walk hand in hand to the Spa. "Is there any reason in particular that we are coming here?"

"Just wait and see." I glance up at him. I'm actually starting to get a little nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

We walk towards the counter inside the spa. "Welcome to Ananya Spa, my name is Katy, how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment at eleven, my name is Ana Grey."

"Of course, right this way Mrs. Grey." She walks towards a door leading to the back of the spa.

"Is it alright if my husband comes along?" She gives me a strange look but nods her head. I grab Christian's hand tightly and pull him along. He looks lost in here.

Katy opens the door to a small room and hands me a robe and a disposable thong. "Please remove all clothing, except your bra and put on these. Courtney will be with you in a moment." She exits the room.

Christian's eyes look like they are going to pop out of his head. "Exactly what are you getting done, Ana?" I push him into the chair in the corner of the room and slip off my shirt, shorts, and underwear. I hand them all to him before sliding on the paper thong and pulling on the robe. I slip off my sandals and jump onto the table. Before lying down, I look into Christian's eyes. "I'm getting a Brazilian bikini wax." Before Christian can respond, there is a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm Courtney". She smiles towards me and looks at Christian peculiarly. "We are doing a Brazilian wax today, correct." I nod my head towards Courtney. I wish I knew what Christian was thinking. His eyes have not left my face since I told him my plan and I don't know what he feels about me getting a Brazilian.

"Have you ever had a Brazilian before, Mrs. Grey?" I shake my head no and she begins to explain what shall take place while she gets to wax ready. She asks me to slightly bend my knees and she slightly moves the paper thong to one side. She places the hot wax on my skin and then places something over the wax.

"Ready?" I can only nod my head. I have no idea what I have gotten myself into. She pulls the strip off quickly.

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

Courtney continues until all hair has been removed. I'm starting to think I may need to make a stop at the emergency room before heading to Christian's parent's house. I don't think I have any skin left to my privates. Christian has not moved or made a sound since I told him I was getting waxed. After Courtney is done, she explains that I should wait a few hours before intercourse.

Once Courtney leaves me to change, I climb off the table and grab my clothes from Christian. He still has not spoken a word and I'm starting to get really worried. Once I have changed into my clothes, I decide I can't take the silence anymore.

"Christian, say something please." I beg.

He looks up into my face and after what seems like a lifetime, a smile appears on his face.

"Mrs. Grey, that was a first for me and I must say that was the hottest, fucking thing I ever witnessed." He quickly stands up and grabs me tightly before kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: Chapter contains mature contents.**_

_**Once again, I do not own anything. Everything belongs to EL James. I just borrow her characters for my own amusement. Enjoy and Review. ;)**_

* * *

Christian has not taken his hands off of me since we left the spa. I had hoped that he would enjoy watching me get a bikini wax; I just didn't think he would enjoy it quite so much. He never fails to shock me. On the ride over to his parents' house, his hand was constantly stroking up and down my inner thigh. No matter how much I enjoy his touch, it was difficult for me to get aroused from his caress. My hoo-ha is a little sore and sensitive after that interesting experience. I can't help the smile forming on my face. Christian hates that I call my vagina a "hoo-ha".

"And what do you find so amusing, my love?" His voice breaks the silence in the car.

"Oh, nothing much." I look up to him, batting my eyes. "Just thinking how my hoo-ha feels like it is on fire right now."

He grimaces. "You need to come up with a different name for describing your sex."

"Why? I've always called it my hoo-ha". I laugh when I see him scowl at me.

"You are so fucking sexy, Ana. You need a hot and erotic name for it, instead of hoo-ha."

I slowly unbuckle my seatbelt. I know Christian is going to yell at me for not being safe, but maybe I can try to tempt him into not caring. I turn in the passenger seat until I am facing him. My hand slowly crawls up his inner thigh until I can feel how turned on he is from the spa. I lean over and whisper in his ear.

"Would you prefer if I called it my pussy instead?" I grab his erection in my hand. "Or maybe my cunt?" I start gliding my hand over him slowly.

He grabs my wrist, preventing me from stroking him. "You could call it your Venus Dick Trap for all I care. Now sit down and buckle up before you get us killed."

I sit back in my seat and buckle up. "Venus Dick Trap? Where in the world did you get that from?" I can't help but giggle at that name.

He smiles that dashing smile of his at me. "It is very fitting if you ask me." I had not realized that we pulled up in his parents' driveway. He reached over and cupped my sex. "Once this sweet thing gets a hold of my dick, it doesn't want to let go until it gets fed."

Before I can respond he opens his door and gets out of the car. I notice that he adjusts himself first before opening my door. As I look up and see his parents standing at the front door, all I can think is that this will be a very interesting lunch.

After hugs and kisses between everyone, Grace leads us through the door to the dining room. "I was beginning to get worried about you two. Christian, you are normally on time or at least give me a call if you are going to run late." She admonished him.

"I'm sorry Grace. It's my fault that we are running a little late. I had a surprise for Christian and wanted to show him something." I blush a little, thinking about my surprise for Christian earlier.

"No worries, dear. What was your surprise?" She seems genuinely interested and I know my face must be red now. Before I can embarrass myself further, Christian comes to my rescue.

"It was just a scenic view on the way here, Mom." Christian smirks at me. "I'm sorry we are late."

We all sit around the table, enjoying the delicious meal and each other's company. I can't help but squirm a little. I don't know if I like how the bikini wax makes me feel down there. I feel so bare and I can tell how excited our car ride made me. I feel like my panties are soaked from my steamy conversation with Christian.

"Ana dear, are you feeling well?" I glance up at Grace, confused at her question. Everyone looks towards me.

"I feel fine Grace."

"It just seems as though you can't stop wriggling around. You seem rather antsy. Are you sure you are feeling well."

_Oh God!_ I'm so embarrassed. I want the floor to open and swallow me up. My mother-in-law thinks I'm feeling ill when in reality I'm so damn horny I can't keep still. I decide to feign illness in order to get away and hide from my mortification.

"Actually, I think I may go lay down for a little while. I think this flu is still affecting me. Excuse me." I practically run from the dining room and up the stair to Christian's childhood bedroom. I jump on his bed and hide my face away into the pillows. I hear the door open and close and pray that Grace didn't follow me upstairs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Christian sits beside my prone form on the bed and begins slowly rubbing my back. I turn over and his eyes widen in surprise when he notices the tears in my eyes.

"I'm so embarrassed Christian." Before I can continue, Christian interrupts me.

"Baby, don't worry about it. Mom and Dad know that you are still feeling a little sick from the flu. They understand."

I sigh in annoyance. "I'm not sick Christian. I'm horny as fuck and that's why I was squirming." Christian is motionless, shocked by my outburst. Slowly, a bemused smile forms on his lips.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, I think I may be able to help you out with your current dilemma." Christian slowly releases the button on my shorts and pulls them down with my panties. He pulls my shirt over my head and takes no time in getting my bra off. I'm lying on his childhood bed in all my glory and Christian cannot take his eyes of my 'venous dick trap'.

"Please Christian I need you." My words seem to snap him out of his trance and he hurries to remove his clothing. Finally he joins me on the bed, covering me with his body. He plants soft, sweet kisses along my jaw. His left hand tenderly grabs my breast. I spread my thighs and wrap my legs around him. I need to feel him but he is moving too slowly for my liking. I buck my hips into him, trying to get him inside me. "Baby, let's take this slow."

_Nooooo! _"Please Christian, just fuck me. I need you so badly." I push my hips up into him again. He grabs my hips to still my bucking and slowly enters me. "Baby, I want to make love to you." He whispers in my ear.

_Damn!_ It seems Christian is in a very loving mood and won't give it to me hard and fast like I want it. He begins to gently thrust in and out of me, while he sucks on my nipples. His right hand reaches between us and he rubs my clit. I can feel my orgasm building. "Oh God Christian! Don't stop. I'm going to cum."

He continues is tortuous rhythm; slow and soft and loving. Finally, I can't take anymore and I fist my hands in his hair as I cum. He thrusts a few more times before he reaches his own orgasms. He collapses on top of me, still buried deep inside of me. I stroke his back, kissing his face when I hear a gasp at the door. I quickly glance up and notice Grace scurrying away from the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story. Hope everyone continues this story. Once again, I do not own anything. Everything belongs to EL James.**_

* * *

"Oh my God! Christian, move. Get off me." I practically scream in his face after seeing Grace at the door.

Christian glances at me with a disheartened look on his face. "I'm sorry, Baby. I just wanted to hold you a little while longer." He pulls out of me and falls onto the bed next to me. I scramble to my feet, gathering my clothes and rush to get myself dressed.

"Your mother saw us Christian." My frantic tone causes Christian to sit up in bed. "What are we going to do? How am I ever going to be able to look her in her eyes again after knowing she saw us having sex?" I'm on the verge of tears. With my bra hanging on my arms, I drop my face into my hands and begin to sob.

"Come here, my love." I walk slowly to where Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed, not removing my hands from my wet face. He places his hands on my hips and slowly spins me around. He quickly hooks my bra and fixes my straps before slowly spinning my around to face him again. I peek at him between my fingers.

"Ana, baby, we are married adults. My mother knows we have sex." He pries my hands away from my face and hold onto them in his hands. "After explaining my sordid past to my parents, I am pretty sure they are aware that we have a very active sex life."

"But Christian, I was supposed to be 'resting' because I was feeling ill." I whine. "How are we going to explain this to her?"

"There's nothing to explain Ana." He squeezes my hands in his. "Let's finish getting dressed before going downstairs. I still want to take you out on the boat."

On the way downstairs, I cannot help the feeling of dread that washes over me. Christian seems to think that there is nothing to worry about, but I can't seem to feel that way. He is holding my hand tightly in his. We gain entry into the kitchen where both Carrick and Grace are sitting. Carrick has an amused expression on his face. Grace's cheeks are red. I'm hoping she is just as embarrassed as I am but when I look closer I realize she looks really displeased.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey! How could you do this?" She is really upset and stands up from her chair and gets right into Christian's face. "Poor Ana here is sick and you cannot control yourself for long enough to let her rest. I am so disappointed in you." She is pacing the kitchen in the same manner that Christian paces when he is angry or upset. If we weren't in such a horrible predicament, I would find it amusing.

"Mom…" Grace cuts off her son.

"Don't Mom me. I taught you better manners than that." Grace finally glances at me and a look of pity crosses her face. "Come here dear." She holds out her arms to me but I'm frozen in shock. "Go up to my bedroom, lock the door and get some rest. I promise I won't let this…this…this idiot son of mine bother you." I gasp, loudly. I don't think I have ever heard Christian's mom so angry before.

"Now wait just one minute Mom." Christian raises his voice at his mother. I know this will not go well at all. "Ana is not feeling ill at all; quite the opposite actually. If it wasn't for my horny little wife here, then maybe we could have finished your lovely lunch."

_Holy Fuck!_

"Christian!" I shriek. I quickly yank my hand out of his hold and back away from him. I can feel my cheeks become inflamed. I look at Christian and I can tell that he is absolutely mortified that he said such a thing out loud. I glance at Carrick and he seems to be on the verge of tears from trying desperately not to laugh. Grace looks utterly flabbergasted.

"Oh dear me!" Grace whispers. "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry Christian for thinking the worst."

I can feel my anger bubbling inside me. I cannot believe Christian told his parents that I was too horny to finish lunch. Christian's eyes have not left my face.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He reaches for my hand again but I take another step back.

"Grace, Carrick, thank you for the lovely meal. I am so sorry that I ruined it for everyone." I awkwardly hug Grace and do the same with Carrick. "Goodbye." I hurry to the door and just want to hide away in the car.

Before I make it to the door, I can hear Christian apologizing to his parents.

"Do not worry about it; at least we know you two love each other very much." Carrick says to his son.

I am standing next to the R8 when Christian makes his way outside. He unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for me. I can hear him sigh before closing the door. Once in the driver's seat, Christian turns to me.

"Ana, I really am sorry. I don't know why I said what I did. I just didn't like that my Mom thought I was taking advantage of you when you were sick." He tries to run his hand up and down my thigh but I yank my leg away from him. "Please don't be mad at me. I really am sorry, Baby."

We pull out of the Grey's drive and begin heading towards the docks. I am in no mood for going on the boat now.

"Christian, can we please just go home?" I can see his shoulders sag in defeat before he turns the car around and heads towards Escala. On the drive home, I realize that I am not really angry with Christian. Well maybe a little bit; he shouldn't have said that to his parents. I am angrier with myself for not being able to control myself at the dinner table. I can feel the tears start to trek down my cheeks. I don't know how I am ever going to face his parents again. We pull up into the garage and Christian parks the car. He comes around and opens the door for me.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm so sorry." He kneels down to where he is eye level with me. "I promise I will make this up to you. I love you so much; I never meant to hurt you or embarrass you, Ana." He gently lifts me from the car into his arms. Closing the door with his foot, he walks towards the elevator, still carrying me. I can feel his lips placing gentle kisses to my temple. Before we can make it to the penthouse, a cathartic laugh-sob escapes me. I honestly don't know if I'm laughing or sobbing; maybe a little bit of both. Christian looks at me as though I have lost my mind and I'm starting to think that maybe I am going a little crazy.

"And what does my wife find so amusing?" He glances at me again. "You are laughing, right?"

"Your mom caught us having sex because I'm too damn horny." I burst out laughing again, still with tears running down my cheeks.

"I much rather you laughing instead of being pissed at me, Mrs. Grey."

Walking into the house, Christian still does not put me down. We continue to our bedroom where finally Christian puts me down unceremoniously on the bed. He climbs on top of me.

"I believe I have some making up to do to my wife for my little blunder today." He begins removing my clothes. He's hovering over me, placing kisses along my neck, over my breasts, and down my stomach. Just when I think he's going to kiss me where I am aching for him, he slowly begins his kisses again upwards until his reaches my mouth.

"Christian, please." I beg, pushing my hips up into him. He knows what I want.

"Baby, I would love nothing more than to eat you out right now, but you started your period."

I tense at his words. This cannot possibly be happening right now. God must truly hate me to embarrass me in so many ways in one day. I try to push him off of me but he does not budge. "Christian, move. I need to go to the bathroom."

"I still want to please you, baby." I can feel him undo the button to his jeans as he slowly removes them. _He cannot be serious._

"No Christian, we can't. Please, not while I'm on my period; it's too nasty." I try to push him away again. I can feel him slowly enter me and I tense up.

"Ana, a little blood never hurt anyone." He kisses me again. "Let me in."

"I can't." I whisper and finally he releases me and lets me go to the bathroom. Before I close the door to the bathroom, I can hear him mumble under his breath.

"Thank God for periods. At least I know you are not pregnant with all these damn mood swings you are having today."


	12. Chapter 12

**I appreciate every that has left a review. They mean so much to me. I really struggled with the ending of this one. I wasn't 100% sure this is where I wanted to take it. But here it is. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

"Hannah?" I call out knowing my assistant can hear me and will come running like always.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Grey?" She is always so willing to help.

"I need you to call Dr. Green's office and see if she can squeeze me in for an appointment today. Tell them it is somewhat of an emergency." Hannah looks a little startled.

"Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?" Her worried tone warms my heart. She is such a great asset to me.

"No thank you, Hannah. If you could work on that appointment for me, I would be very grateful." Hannah immediately leaves my office to take care of this situation. I didn't want to worry Hannah, but my God, I cannot take this anymore. I need drugs, serious drugs.

Thirty minutes later, Hannah knocks on my office door. She pokes her head in and tells me that Dr. Green can see me at one this afternoon. I thank her profusely before she returns to her desk. I guess now would be the time to inform Christian that I have a doctor's appointment. He would find out one way or another, and it would be best if he hears it from me.

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Leaving work early

Dear Husband of mine,

Just wanted to inform you that I will be leaving work early today and then taking the rest of the day off. I have an appointment with Dr. Green at 1pm.

Sawyer, of course, will be driving me to my appointment. I miss you. See you when you get home.

xoxo

Ana

By twelve, I still have not had a reply to my email from Christian. Normally he responds right away, even if he is stuck in a meeting. I shut down my computer, grab a few manuscripts and head out the door to meet Sawyer.

Once arriving to the medical building, I'm immediately shown into an exam room. The nurse takes my weight and blood pressure before leaving me alone. Dr. Green walks into the room about five minutes later.

"Mrs. Grey, what seems to bring you in?" I can see the curiosity written all over her face.

"I think I have a bladder infection."

"What symptoms are you having?" She questions.

"I feel like I have to pee constantly, but when I try to go, I either can't go or I only pee a little."

"It does sound like a UTI. I want you to give me a urine sample and I will know definitely if that is what we are dealing with here." She hands me a cup and I go into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the nurse walks in and takes my urine sample away.

After waiting about ten minutes, Dr. Green comes back into the room. As soon as she closes the door behind her, I hear my phone vibrating in my purse. I try to just ignore it, but as soon as it stops vibrating, it starts up again.

"I'm so sorry. That is probably my husband wondering why I had to come to the doctor." She just smiles and we both try to ignore the vibrating.

"Well Mrs. Grey, you most definitely have a urinary tract infection. I'm going to give you some antibiotics to take." She writes out a prescription and hands it to me. "Now, I must warn you. You will need to use a second method of birth control while taking antibiotics. The medicine I am putting you on is not known to affect birth control, but just to be on the safe side, I encourage my patients to use condoms at this time. Also, there is the chance that you may end up with a yeast infection after taking antibiotics. More than likely, you will not get a yeast infection, but just to be sure, I recommend adding some yogurt to your diet during this time. Any questions, Mrs. Grey?"

"What causes UTIs? I mean, I've never had one before, why now?"

"Most UTIs are either caused from not wiping properly or from sex."

_Sex!_

"What do you mean by sex?" I question.

"Well, it is important to try to urinate after intercourse to help flush out any bacteria that may have entered your urethra during sexual intercourse. If you think back, did you recently have sex and did not use the restroom right after?"

Immediately, I think of the incident at Christian's parents' house. After being caught having sex by Grace, I'm pretty sure I did not go pee. I only nod my head as a response to her questions and she smiles at me.

"Speaking of sex, is there any reason I should abstain right now?" Christian would die if I tell him no sex.

"There is no harm in having sex, though I really do not think you will feel up to it these next few days. The symptoms are not very pleasant."

"Tell me about it!" I can't help but remember how awful I felt at the office all day.

After leaving Dr. Green's office and entering the SUV, I finally pull out my phone. I have eleven missed calls and two text messages.

**What's going on, call me back!**

**Dammit Anastasia, call me back. NOW!**

After telling Sawyer to stop at City Market to fill a prescription, I call my husband back. He answers on the first ring.

"Ana!" He sounds so worried.

"Christian, I was talking to Dr. Green when you called. I was going to call you back as soon as I got a chance. There was no need for your shouty capitals."

"Why did you have to go see her, what's wrong?"

I glance towards Sawyer, not wanting to discuss this in front of him. "Can we discuss this at home?"

"Fuck! Is it that bad? Just tell me baby." I can hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"Christian, calm down. Everything is alright. I will explain it to you when you get home tonight. Please try not to worry." I know how overprotective he can be and I need to make him calm down.

"I will be home in the hour." He hangs up. He always thinks the worst.

While waiting for my antibiotics to be filled at City Market, I browse the grocery store. I pick up some yogurt and cranberry juice. I also decide to buy some condoms. I don't think Christian still has any lying around the house; he hates these things.

It wasn't long after I arrived home that Christian came barreling through the front door.

"ANA!" He bellowed.

"Jesus Christian! I'm right here; no need to scream". He rushed to my side and grabbed my face in his hands, searching my eyes.

"What's going on with you? Why did you have to go see Dr. Green?" I could tell how upset and worried he was about me.

"I'm fine, Christian." I grabbed his hand in mine and led us to the couch in the leaving room. I really wanted to be away from Gail cooking dinner in the kitchen. I didn't think she needed to know I have a UTI.

"Please, just tell me what's going on. Please." I straddle him as he was sitting on the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear. "I just have a bladder infection, that's all." Christian heaved a sigh of relieve.

"Why couldn't you tell me that over the phone? I was so worried about you, Baby." I felt bad for making him worry so much.

"I just didn't want to discuss it in front of Sawyer." He nodded his head at me. Now I had to break the bad news to him.

"Unfortunately, while I am on antibiotics, you will have to go back to using condoms for a little while." He groaned loudly.

"Not those fuckers again." I giggled at him.

"Or we can just abstain from sex completely for a little while." I giggle again at the horrific look that passed across his face.

"Or we can just take our chances and if you get pregnant you get pregnant." He smirked at me.

_WHAT!_

"What are you trying to say Christian?" He cannot possibly mean what I think he means. We have never discussed this before. This cannot be happening. I'm too young.

"I want to impregnate you. I want to see you heavy with my child. I cannot wait to fuck you feeling your bump press up against me."

"I thought you were happy when I got my period because you knew I wasn't pregnant."

"I was at the time. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that I want to start a family with you."

I am in utter shock. I cannot believe what I am hearing. He cannot be serious.

"Can't we get a dog instead?" I question.

"No, I want a baby." He states again, staring deeply into my eyes and I know he is dead serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. Y'all keep me motivated.**

**I do not own any of the characters. Eveything belongs to EL James.**

* * *

"Hey, look at me" Christian begs. I think I'm hyperventilating. I have never felt so lightheaded before. I glance up at him. "I don't mean let's go have a baby right this second. But, I do however want you to think about it. I'm ready to be a father and I can't wait to share that experience with you."

The room is spinning. I cannot believe what this man is saying. A baby? I'm so not ready to be a mom. "There are so many things I want to do to you first Christian."

"And what things do you want to do to me, Mrs. Grey?" He asks suggestively.

I huff loudly. "That's not what I meant. I meant that there are still things that I want to do with you before we have a baby. I want you to show me the world. I've never really travelled before and I thought we could do that before we start thinking about kids."

"Ana, calm down. I'm only expressing my desire to have a baby with you. I would never expect you to have a child with me if you aren't ready. I just want you to know that whenever you are ready I am ready."

"Ok, but just know that I'm not ready yet." He nods at my response. "When I am ready to start talking babies, I will let you know." I try to move off his lap, but his hands keep me where I am.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He seems worried and sad by my reaction to his admission.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." I softly kiss his lips and attempt to move off his lap again. "Let me go Christian" I playfully slap his chest. "I need to go put some more deodorant on; you have me sweating like a monkey in heat." He bursts out laughing at me, but eventually lets me go.

Upon entering our master suite, I quickly splash cold water on my face. I still cannot believe that Christian is ready for a baby; I never would have thought that he would be ready before me. Before I can think any more of babies, I have the sudden urge to pee. I run to the toilet hoping that I will finally get some relief. Of course, I am barely able to pee. I am so tired of this UTI.

"Come on, just pee already." I state frustratingly.

"I finally realize why you never let me see you pee." I nearly jump off the toilet seat at the sound of his voice. "I didn't know you had to give your bladder a little pep talk first." Christian is smirking at me, leaning up against the bathroom door. I grab the toilet paper roll and hurl it towards him.

"It is not funny Christian. I just want to be able to pee." I drop my head in my hands and feel the tears building and then I suddenly start urinating. "Oh thank God." I sigh in relief.

"Another first, Mrs. Grey." He is still smirking at me. "It's about time you got over your fear of peeing in front of me."

"Give me back my toilet paper and get out." I reply grumpily. He walks over slowly and before giving me back the roll of toilet paper, he bends down and kisses me passionately. I quickly pull away from him. "Eww, Christian, I'm on the toilet."

After finishing up in the bathroom, I find Christian sprawled out on our bed. I cuddle up next to him.

"Mia called while you were in the bathroom. She is throwing a party next weekend and demanded that we make an appearance." He mumbles into the pillow. "It's a stupid costume party."

I giggle at his disgruntlement. "It sounds like fun. I'll be Jane and you can be Tarzan." He swiftly turns over and grabs me, pulling me to lie on top of him. I can feel his erection digging in my hip.

"No way in hell are you going anywhere dressed in some skimpy costume, Mrs. Grey." He pushes his erection into me. "I'm the only one that is allowed to see you in something skimpy."

"Got it, Mr. Grey." I smile down at him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you trust me enough to let me pick out the costumes" I question.

"Fine, but nothing skimpy and do not make me look like a fool." He spins us over so he is now lying on top of me. He starts planting kisses along my jaw and neck.

"How about we take this to the playroom?" I practically beg him. I miss the playroom. We have not been there since before our wedding. He continues kissing me until he reaches the first button of my shirt.

"How about we just stay right here?" He begins unbuttoning my shirt slowly; placing kisses on the newly exposed skin as he goes.

"I was a bad girl today. I went to the doctor without telling you the reason and I didn't answer when you called. I worried you and I deserved to be spanked, Mr. Grey." Christian immediately stops his kissing and his slow undressing of me is halted.

"Ana, I don't want to go to the playroom. I don't think I could ever spank you again after the incident on our honeymoon." He looks hurt and upset. "Please don't ask that of me again." He gets up off the bed and quietly leaves our bedroom.

Before I can even consider rushing after him, my cell phone rings. Without looking at the screen I answer it.

"Ana, darling, how are you?" Oh God, it is Grace. I haven't spoken to her since she caught us having sex at her house.

"I'm great, how are you?" I still haven't gotten over my embarrassment after being caught by her, and I really don't think I will ever get over it.

"I'm doing well. I was calling to see if you would like to grab lunch one day this week and if you have time maybe we can go pick out our costumes for Mia's party." The last thing I want to do is go shopping with Grace right now, but I also know that I cannot avoid her forever.

"Sure Grace, that sounds wonderful. Let me know what day is good for you and I'll be there."

I ended up eating alone that night; Christian stayed locked up in his office. After climbing into bed, I decided to send him an email. I thought we had moved passed the honeymoon incident but I guess not.

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Kinky Fuckery

Husband,

I understand that you have some reservations about going into the playroom. However, I miss our kinky fuckery and would really enjoy having some, very soon. If you do not feel the same, I plan on making sure that I do whatever it takes to get you into the playroom.

You need to get over yourself and come spank your wife already (eye rolling inserted here).

Missing your twitchy palm,

Your Ana.

Before I completely succumb to sleep, I feel arms wrap around my body. Christian snuggles up behind me and softly whispers, "I love you".


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been busy with the holidays. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own any of the characters. All credit belongs to EL James**_

* * *

This morning was very interesting; Christian seemed almost shy with me after last night. I didn't bring up the kinky fuckery again. I don't want to push him on the issue. We ended up taking separate vehicles to work after he claimed he had a late meeting today.

After an early morning meeting with Roach, I decide to tackle some manuscripts that have collected on my desk. After getting through three, my blackberry rings. It's Grace.

"Hello"

"Ana, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you doing, Grace?"

"I'm doing just wonderful. I was wondering if you could get away for lunch and shopping for Mia's costume party today." I really don't have much to do today except read a few manuscripts.

"Actually today would be perfect. Where should I meet you?"

After making plans to meet at the deli across the street from here, I decide to email Christian to let him know of my plans.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Afternoon plans

Just got a call from your mom and I wanted to let you know that we will be having lunch and then go look for costumes for Mia's party. I miss you and hope you are having a great day.

Your Ana

XOXO

It's almost time for me to meet Grace and Christian has still not replied to my email. Normally he responds immediately but I guess he is still being all moody.

After a quick lunch at the deli, Grace and I head to Red Light Vintage and Costume store. Hopefully I can find the perfect costume for us in here; Christian would kill me if I made him wear something stupid. I already know exactly what I'm looking for and I pray this store has it in stock. Grace claims she has no clue what they will be wearing but will know when she sees it.

After browsing for an hour or so, I'm about to give up. Grace has found the costumes that she and Carrick will be wearing; she is going as Marilyn Monroe and Carrick will be going as Joe DiMaggio. While Grace is paying for her purchases, something green catches my eye and I quickly walk over to the rack of clothing. I missed the section of costumes during my browsing. Pulling out the garment, I gasp in delight. This is it. This is exactly the outfit I was wanting. I hurriedly rummage through the outfits on the rack looking for the suit that goes with the dress. I find it just as my blackberry begins to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Baby. Have you found us a good costume?" Christian seems more like himself compared to this morning.

"Just when I was about to give up, I found the perfect costumes." I cannot keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Great, so what are we wearing?" he questions.

"I'm not telling you; it's a surprise" I giggle.

"I do love that giggle Mrs. Grey. I guess I will just have to trust your judgment and pray I don't look like an idiot." He sighs loudly.

"Would I ever make you wear something stupid?"

"Yes I believe you would." He laughs. "Anyway I was calling to apologize for not answering your email this morning. I made an appointment with Flynn and I was with him when you sent it." His admission surprises me.

"Is everything alright?" I can't help but wonder why he needed to see Flynn.

"Yes, love, everything is alright. I just want you to know how sorry I am for last night."

"It's okay." I don't really know what to say about last night. I really believe we need to sit down and discuss this but I don't want to anger him again.

"It's not okay, Baby. I shouldn't have just walked away from you; I should have talked to you about my issues."

"I agree." I sigh into the phone. "Your mom is waiting on me Christian. Can we continue this conversation at home tonight?"

"Of course, Baby. I love you and will see you later this evening."

"I love you too, Christian. Bye."

After paying for our costumes, I beg Grace not tell Christian what we will be wearing. I want it to be a secret and she agrees not to tell a soul. She drops me back off at the office.

I've read through four more manuscripts before I realized it is time to head for home. As I'm shutting down the computer and cleaning up my desk, there is a knock on the door. Sawyer enters carrying a large vase of red roses.

"These just arrived for your ma'am." He places them on my desk. I ask him to get the car ready and that I will meet him downstairs in five minutes.

The roses smell heavenly. I opened the card attached to the vase.

**Meet me in the playroom...**

_Holy Shit!_

The drive to Escala is full of nervous anticipation. I'm excited but also apprehensive. I don't want Christian to do something that he doesn't want to do just to please me. The elevator seems to take forever to reach our floor. During the ride up to our penthouse, I debate with myself if I should go change first or if I should just go straight up to the playroom. I decide on the latter.

Upon entering the playroom, I spot Christian immediately. He is sitting on the couch, his arms spread out, bare chested, wearing my favorite jeans.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey. I've been waiting for you." He slowly gets up and walks towards me. "I do believe you are wearing too much clothes and we must remedy that immediately. He begins unbuttoning my shirt.

"Christian, wait." I back up a few steps from him. "I don't want to be in here if you aren't one-hundred percent sure you want this too."

"I want to please you, Ana. I always want to please you, and I didn't last night." He looks like my lost little boy.

"It won't please me if you are uncomfortable being in here." I step up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his bare chest.

He pulls back from me and places his hands around my face, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Baby, I want to be in here as much as you do. I may not feel comfortable with tying you up or spanking you, but there are many other things we can do in here." He kisses me softly on my lips. "So, are we going to play or do you have any other issues we need to discuss." He's smirking at me because he knows I cannot say no to him.

I slowly start unbuttoning my shirt and pull it off, dropping it to the floor. Christian has resumed his spot on the couch. His gaze upon me causes my skin to tingle. I unzip my skit and slowly push it to the floor. After unhooking my bra, it joins the rest of my clothes on the floor. Before I can remove my high heels, Christian tells me to leave them on. I hook my fingers in my panties and slowly drag them down my legs to pool at my feet. When I'm completely bared to him, standing only in my shoes, Christian lifts one hand and beckons me over to join him. He has me straddle his lap and he begins raining kisses all over me: my cheeks, my eyes, my lips, my neck, and my breasts. He continues his torturous journey with his lips before abruptly and roughly flipping me over. I'm now sitting on the couch and he is kneeling on the floor in front of me. His lips continue their attack on my sensitive skin, but they begin their voyage downwards. He circles my bellybutton with his tongue and still continues downward. I'm aching for him to touch me there with his mouth and finally he gives in. I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through me when his mouth clamps down on my most sensitive spot. A finger, then two, enter me; all the while, his tongue continues to worship me. I hear his zipper and before I can even realize what is happening, he is entering me hard. His eyes are trained on mine while he pounds into me. This is what I've been needing and wanting. I hear a buzzing noise and before I can register what it is, I feel the agonizing vibrations against my clit. I explode around him immediately and he follows quickly. We are panting, trying to catch our breaths, but still starting into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Ana. I would do anything for you." He begins worshiping my body again with his mouth. Christian lifts us up and carries us over to the bed. He reaches for the remote and a beautiful, romantic song fills the air. He slowly begins to move inside of me again and we make sweet, passionate love to each other while professing our love to one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has been so long since I have written. I decided to catch up on a lot of reading while I had writer's block. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Don't forget to review! I love ready what yall have to say.**

**I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to EL James. I am just borrowing the characters for a while.**

* * *

We fell asleep in the playroom, wrapped in each other's arms and silk sheets. After our sexual escapades that evening, we were beyond exhausted. I woke, early in the morning, too early, freezing. Christian was no longer pressed up against me; in fact he was not even in the playroom. Grabbing the sheet and wrapping myself in it, I exited our beloved playroom in search of my missing husband.

I thought I would find him at the piano; normally when he wakes in the middle of the night he finds his way to his piano. But not tonight. The light streaming from under his office door catches my eye and I quietly make my way to his office. Slowly opening the door, I spot my husband behind his desk completely engrossed in the content on his computer screen.

"What are you doing in here?" I question softly.

Christian jumps at the sound of my voice and closes his laptop with a sheepish look on his face. "Nothing for you to worry about, love." He rises from his desk chair and glides towards me. "Let's get back in bed." Before exiting his office, I glance over my shoulder at his computer, wondering what he is hiding from me.

We went back to bed and made out like two horny teenagers before we both succumbed to our exhaustion. The alarm clock jolts me awake to find the bed empty and cold. After a quick breakfast, Sawyer drives me to work. Once I arrive at work, one of the editors of the Horror Department comes running towards me. Her name is Amanda Wilson and we have actually become friends; we often go to lunch together whenever we get a chance during work.

"Oh my God, Ana, I hate to do this, but I have a huge favor to ask you." She is pleading, practically begging. I smile kindly at her.

"Good morning, Amanda. What can I do for you?" I question.

"I completely forgot about a party that I am attending with my husband tonight and I have no one available to watch Conner. I was hoping and praying that maybe you could watch him, if you don't have plans of course."

I'm completely shocked. I never would have expected her to ask me to babysit her baby. I have never babysat and I'm actually afraid that I won't be able to take care of this child. Just when I decide to tell her that I have plans, an idea pops into my head. I know Christian wants to have kids and maybe by watching one tonight he will see how unprepared we are at raising a baby.

"I would love to watch little Conner for you. What time shall I expect you to drop him by our place?" I can't help but wonder what Christian will think about Conner.

After making the arrangements with Amanda, I head towards my office. Before I can even turn my computer on and get settled, my blackberry rings.

"Hi, Baby!" I'm so happy to hear from Christian, especially since I didn't get to see him this morning.

"Ana, love, I'm sorry I did not get to see you this morning; I had a very early meeting that I almost forgot about."

"It's ok, Christian. I'm glad that you called actually. I made plans for us tonight and I hope that you will be available around seven tonight."

"Of course I'll be available. What exactly will we be doing?" I can hear the huskiness in his voice and I know he is expecting some kind of kinky fuckery tonight, but he will be in for a big surprise.

"It's a surprise, but just make sure your sexy ass is home before seven. Love you, Babe. See you tonight."

By the time Christian has made it home, it is half past six. I already changed into something more comfortable and baby friendly. When Christian spots my attire, his expression changes to one of confusion and then disappointment.

"Mrs. Grey, I am beyond curious as to what our plans for tonight include. To be honest I was hoping you would naked in our bed."

"Well Mr. Grey, I hate to have disappointed you. Our guest of honor is going to arrive soon, so may I suggest you go change into something more comfortable." Christian's eyebrow furrows in confusion.

"Guest of honor? May I ask who we are entertaining tonight?" He seems slightly annoyed.

"His name is Conner Wilson and he should be here any second."

Christian mumbles something under his breath and walks off towards our bedroom. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he realizes we shall be babysitting a three-month old tonight.

Before Christian comes back from changing, there is a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, I am greeted by the Wilson family. Amanda quickly hands me Conner and drops the diaper bag on the floor before making her way back to the elevator. It's a good thing that we went over Conner's schedule at work because Amanda and her husband sure seem to be in a hurry. I quickly make my way over to the couch with Conner.

Christian comes barging into the living room with that annoyed look still plastered to his face. "Ana who the hell is this Conner Wilson and I'm sure he just wants into your panties like all the other assholes out there."

I slowly rise from the couch, my back towards Christian. "That's really sick, Christian; Conner does not even know what panties are." I slowly turn around to face my husband and he gasps at the bundle in my arms. "And please dear, can you watch you language." I smirk at the shocked expression on Christian's face.

"What is that?" He points to the swaddled baby I'm holding.

"A baby."

"I know it's a baby, Ana". He looks at me exasperated. "Why are you holding a baby?"

"Well, Baby, one of the editors I work with was in need of a babysitter tonight and here we are." A soft look covers Christian's face as he slowly walks to me and Conner.

"May I hold him?" I smile at my adorable husband and hand over the precious bundle.

"While you are holding him I'm going to go prepare his bottle. Amanda said that he should wake soon and will be ready for dinner."

Christian is absolutely astonished by little Conner and I'm starting to think my plan will back fire. The loudest wail suddenly erupts in our tranquil living room. To my astonishment, Christian cuddles Conner to his chest and begins talking to him.

"There, there little man. No worries." He coos softly to him and the sight of Christian holding this tiny baby makes me love him more than I ever thought possible.

After Christian gives Conner his bottle, a most horrific smell surrounds us. "Oh dear God". Christian hands Conner over to me. "I fed him, you clean him."

"Are you afraid of a little poo-poo?" I tease Christian. I really don't want to change Conner's diaper either.

"Not at all Mrs. Grey, but Conner and I have bonded and I think it's time that you bond with him."

I take Conner and the diaper bag into our bedroom with Christian following closely behind. I place the baby gently on the bed.

"Not on the bed." Christian says, horrified. "What if you get shit on the bed?"

"Christian! Watch your language in front of the baby." He looks at me sheepishly. "Go grab a towel from the bathroom."

When I first pulled down the front of the diaper, I had to quickly put it back. How on earth can such a little thing make something that smells that horrific? Christian, of course, is laughing, with a fresh diaper covering his nose. _Dumbass!_

Finally, I talk myself into changing Conner's diaper. When I begin cleaning him with the wipes, the little shit decides to piss. Before I even realize what is happening, I am covered in pee and Christian has fallen off the bed in hysterics.

"It's not funny Christian. Now get your ass up and help me."

"Watch your language, Mrs. Grey". He smiles at me, trying and failing at hiding his amusement.

After finally getting Conner cleaned and changed, I ask Christian to watch him while I go shower. I need to get this urine smell out of my hair. Christian climbs onto the bed and cuddles up with Conner.

After showering, I enter our bedroom and stop dead in my tracks. Christian is sleeping with Conner on his chest. They both look so peaceful and it suddenly makes me realize how much I would enjoy having a baby with Christian.

At midnight, the Wilson's come by to pick up Conner. Christian and I both tell them how much we enjoyed taking care of the baby. After they leave, we quickly climb back into bed, completely exhausted. I curl up into Christian's side.

"Maybe we can seriously discuss having a baby in the morning."

Christian does not respond verbally, but I can sense his smile as he kisses my forehead. Right before we both succumb to sleep, a thought pops into my head.

"Do you think you could pee higher than Conner if you were to try?"

My head bounces on his chest as Christian laughs.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I absolutely adore reading each and every one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that things have settled down somewhat at work, I should be updating more frequently. **_

* * *

I awake to an empty bed. It's Saturday; normally Christian sleeps in on Saturdays. I roll over to look at the clock and realize that it's only seven in the morning. After donning my robe, I quickly set off down the hall in search of my husband.

I find him near the kitchen island with pill bottles lined up and stacks of books.

"What in the world is all of this stuff"? I questioned.

"Good morning, Baby!" He walks over to me and plants a quick kiss to my lips. "Come, sit, and eat breakfast while we talk." He guides me to the table, where two plates are piled high with pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Who cooked all this, Christian? I thought Gail was off for the weekend."

"You wound me Mrs. Grey." Christian says as he places he hand over his heart and grimaces as if he's in physical pain. "I have slaved over this stove for hours madam."

I'm so surprised Christian actually cooked that I can only gape at him as we dig into our breakfast. "This is really good, Baby. Thank you for cooking."

"You are most welcome." We eat in silence for a few minutes before my curiosity gets the best of me.

"So what's with all the pills and the books over there?"

Christian glances over his shoulder to the island before slowly turning back to face me. "Were you serious last night about trying for a baby?"

His question catches me off guard. I swallow my breakfast and glance at my handsome husband. "Even though it somewhat scares me to be a mother at so young an age, I cannot wait to have your children, Mr. Grey." His beautiful smile makes me love him even more.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that." Christian leans over and presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "I have been doing some research and before we even start trying to have a baby you need to start taking prenatal vitamins. When are you supposed to get your next birth control shot?"

"Next week. Wait, when have you been doing research?"

"At night, when I wake up and cannot fall back to sleep. The night you woke up and found me in the study I was reading up on things to know before you get pregnant."

"I've been wondering what you were hiding on your computer that night. You looked so guilty when I walked into your office." He kisses me again.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured into having a baby. I'm so excited that you are ready to try." I stand from the chair and deposit myself in his lap.

"I'm ready and next week I think I will skip my shot to see what happens." It's my turn to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I think you need to still get your shot next week. After reading some information about prenatal vitamins, it seems that it's recommended to start taking the vitamins about three months before trying to conceive. Since you get the shots every three months, maybe next week can be your last shot and in three months' time we will be ready to start trying."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" This man is absolutely amazing. I don't know how I would ever make it without him.

"I do not believe you have mentioned it in quite a few hours." Christian purses his lips into a pout.

"That is a gross overlook on my part, Mr. Grey." I turn around to straddle his lap and run my hands through his hair. "I do love you so very much husband of mine." I pull his head towards me and bring my lips to his in an intense kiss. Christian unties the knot holding my robe together and brings his hands to cup my breasts. His fingers tweak my nipples in such I way that I cannot control the moan of pleasure that bursts forth. One of his hands leaves my body and I hear plates being pushed around behind me. Before I can register what is happening, Christian has lifted me off is lap and onto the table.

"I must say that we need to practice the art of baby-making, my love." Before the giggle can fully erupt pass my lips, I feel his mouth on me, sucking my most sensitive part into his wet, hot mouth. Fingers quickly enter me; I feel full. His lips have me withering on the table and my hands fly up towards my head, only to knock over a plate. The crash of glass on the floor causes Christian to slightly bite me. I scream out in pleasure. I grab my breasts; they feel heavy and are begging to be touched. Christian yanks my hands away. Before I can protest, Christian stands up and I hear the unmistakable sound of his zipper. His hardened shaft replaces his fingers inside me as his lips attack my nipples.

He fucks me hard, then slow. He almost pulls out completely before he slams back into me. It's quick and slow and torturous and wonderful all at the same time. My legs are wrapped around him, pulling his hips into me. He slows down just as his thumb finds my clit and I cannot hold on any longer. I climax, my walls squeezing him. He thrusts inside me a few more times before he falls over the edge to join me in my bliss.

Christian collapses on top of me, still buried inside. Both of us are panting but have the most ridiculous smiles on our faces.

"We definitely are going to need to practice this baby-making stuff in the next few months."

"I've created a sex-monster, but I do believe you are correct Mrs. Grey."

After our breathing has returned to normal, we clean up our dishes and pick up the mess from the floor. "What time should we arrive at your parents' house for Mia's party tonight?"

"We should be there for eight." Christian looks at me with a curious smirk.

"And what are you looking at?" I question.

"I just cannot wait to see what your costume will be. After looking at mine and just finding an old suit, I am full of curiosity."

"Let's just say that I cannot wait for you to raise me skirts and fuck me senseless." Christian's look of shock has me giggling like a school girl as I make my way to our bedroom to dress for the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all of you fo reviewing. It means so much to me to read y'all thoughts to my story. I greatly appreciate all of you that have been following this story. Hope yall enjoy.**

* * *

"I do believe that your dress is a little too revealing, my dear." Christian is standing behind me, scowling. He does not approve of the low-cut neckline of my costume.

"You, Sir, are no gentleman." I smirk at him. He looks so handsome in his dark brown suit. I hope the tight bodice of my gown entices him tonight to find a dark, quiet place for a quickie.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman, Madam." Christian wraps his arms around me and softly kisses behind my ear.

"Sir, we will be late." I pull out of his arms and turn to face him, unable to hide the smirk on my face.

We finally arrive at Bellevue and Joe DiMaggio and Marilynn Monroe are waiting for us at the front entrance to their beautiful home. "Welcome to our home Mr. and Mrs. Butler." They smile at us before we exchange hugs and kisses.

"You are mistaken, Ma'am. I am not married to this cad. I am Miss Scarlett O'Hara." I fail to hide my smirk again when Carrick bursts into laughter.

"Well, welcome to our home Miss O'Hara, Mr. Butler." Carrick and Grace usher us into their home. We immediately run into Kate and Elliot. Neither Christian nor I can keep straight faces. They are dressed as Adam and Eve. Kate is basically wearing a nude bra and panty set with leaves glued to her forbidden parts. Elliot is wearing a nude G-string with an overly large leaf covering his manhood. Kate is holding an apple, while Elliot has a fake snake wrapped around his neck.

"Don't you think that leaf is a little large for you, Adam?" Christian asks.

I giggle at Christian's meaning.

"Actually it's a little too small. And who the hell are y'all supposed to be anyway?" Elliot questions.

"We are Scarlett and Rhett from Gone with the Wind." I state to Elliot. "Really, sometimes you should watch some of the classics instead of wrestling."

"Could y'all two be any more boring?" Kate asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, it won't be boring later when I flirt with all the boys vying for my attention." I state.

"Like hell you will be." Christian growled.

We make our way through the house and the mass of people dressed in crazy costumes. Finally we find a bubbly Mia and a distraught Ethan. Christian bursts into laughter next to me and it takes me elbowing him the ribs for him to stop. Mia is beautiful as always dressed as Tinkerbelle and poor Ethan is dressed in the tightest Peter Pan outfit I have ever seen.

While Christian is catching up with Tinkerbelle and her Peter Pan, I make my way over to the bar to grab us some drinks. After telling the bartender my drink order, I glance back at Christian and catch him staring at me. I quickly look away and start up a conversation with Mr. Potato Head at the bar. I gently rub his arm and glance towards my husband once again to see the scowl on his face. I giggle to myself knowing my plan is working. After grabbing my drinks, I walk back towards Christian to hand him his scotch and then I walk away to find more amusement.

I make my way into the family room which has been turned into a dance floor. I see Kate and Elliot already dancing. A Sailorman nearby makes his way over to me just as I spot Christian entering from the opposite side of the room.

"Little lady, will you do me the honor of dancing with me." He removes his hat and bows to me. I can't help but feel Christian's eyes on me. I gladly accept his invitation and he pulls me to the dance floor.

After dancing for over an hour with Popeye, a football player, Bill Clinton, and a cowboy, I am in great need of a rest and a bathroom break. I make my way over to the bathroom near Carrick's study and before I can even get the door closed, someone is pushing it back and in walks my husband. The smirk on his face greatly relieves me. I am happy that he knew I was just playing the part of Scarlett. He closes and locks the door behind him.

"Well, well, well. You sure have a way with the boys, Miss O'Hara. Now it's time for you to be with a real man." He grabs my hand and leads me to the toilet. He puts the top down and sits before pulling me down to his lap. He has me lying across his thighs with my butt in the air; I can feel the moisture gather between my legs as I realize what's coming. Christian slowly lifts my heavy skirts to my waist.

"I see your Mammy failed to dress you correctly today, Miss Scarlett. Where are your undergarments?" I can hear the desire in his voice and I know he is excited that I did not wear any "undergarments".

"They make me feel constricted, Sir." I wiggle in his lap and begin to feel his growing erection.

"Now what is ole' Rhett supposed to do with a naughty little lady like you." His hand slowly rubs the skin of my behind. "Count." With that his hand slams down against my right cheek. I moan loudly; this is exactly what I've been wanting and needing.

"One". I can't help but to wiggle on his lap; the feel of his erection heightening my pleasure.

"That was for not wearing any undergarments." His hand comes down and hits my left cheek.

"Two." I feel like I'm going to climax from his spanks alone.

"That was for flirting with Mr. Potato Head." I cannot help the giggle that slips past my lips.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you now?" His palm comes down again.

"Three". I'm so horny. I don't know how much more I can take. I need to be fucked.

"That's for dancing with the Sailor." He continues spanking me until he goes through all my misdemeanors. It was a total of ten spanks and I can feel my wetness dripping down my legs. Christian quickly stands me up and spins me around to face the wall. I hear his zipper being pulled down and before I realize what's happening, Christian is slamming into me.

"Yes." I moan loudly.

"Fuck, you are so damn sexy." Christian continues his thrusting. We are both sweating and moaning loudly. Then three things happen all at once. I climax loudly with Christian following closely behind me, and someone bangs loudly on the door.

"You two have been in there long enough. Get out." I jump at the sound of that voice. _Oh shit!_

Christian and I both murmur one word simultaneously.

"Ray".


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the delay. I had the worst case of writer's block. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to review. Thanks - Jessica**

* * *

Christian and I quickly right our clothing and attempt to calm our rapid breathing after our tryst in the bathroom. I have no idea how to face my Dad after being caught having sex with my husband.

"Ready?" Christian questions with his hand on the doorknob. I shake my head. I cannot face my father right now. Christian gives me a small smile before he slowly opens the door.

"Well, it's so nice to see that you two have decided to come up for air." Ray attempts a stern face, but fails miserably.

"Sorry Daddy." I mutter, sheepishly. I can feel my checks become inflamed with my embarrassment. Ray pulls me into his arms for a quick hug after giving Christian a handshake.

"It's so good to see you, Ana." Ray places a soft kiss to my cheek before pulling away.

"I can't believe you are here, Daddy." I look him up and down trying to remember if I've ever seen my dad dressed in a costume before. Well it's not really a costume, exactly. It's just Ray wearing his fishing gear trying to pass off as a fisherman.

"Mia invited me and told me I had to come or you would be 'utterly disappointed' by my absence". Ray is trying desperately not to laugh. "But it seems to me that my daughter is not the least bit distraught at the thought of her father missing this party."

"Sorry Daddy. We just got a little carried away." I glance towards Christian and see the amusement clearly written across his face.

"No need to apologize, Ana. I'm expecting there will be an announcement soon anyway." Ray gives both of us a hopeful look.

"What type of announcement?" I question my father.

"A little bun in the oven." Ray states. "I can't wait to hold my grandchild and teach him all about fishing."

If Christian wouldn't have been standing so close, I do believe they would be picking me up off the floor. "What is it with you men wanting me to spit out babies so soon?" They both laugh at me and I cannot help but join in.

After catching up with my father, we all decide to rejoin the party and before I realize what is happening, Mia is running towards me with Ethan chasing after her.

"Hide me, Ana." She screams in her sing-song voice. Before I can stop her, Tinkerbelle has dropped to the floor and scooted herself underneath my large skirt. Ethan comes running to a stop right before me. "Come out, come out, or I'm coming in after you."

"Like hell you will be." Christian grumpily advises Ethan.

"Oh. My. God!" Mia quickly comes out from beneath my skirts. "Did that hurt, Ana?"

Realizing that Mia has probably seen the red patches of skin on my behind caused by Christian's spanking, I immediately feel my cheeks turn red. Not wanting her to get the wrong impression about her brother and our relationship, I quickly take up for my husband. "Mia, your brother and I are both adults and what we do behind closed doors is our business. Anyway, I like it when he spanks me." I cannot believe I just admitted this in front of Christian's little sister and her boyfriend. I just didn't want them to think that Christian hurts me.

"WHAT?" Mia screeches loudly in our ears. "Christian spanks you!" By this time, Kate and Elliot have decided to join our little group.

"I though that's what you meant when you asked me if it hurt." I look towards Mia, confused about where this conversation is going.

"No, I meant your Brazilian bikini wax." Mia is still looking at me as though I'm a freak of nature. "And why aren't you wearing any underwear?" She questions.

"Back the fuck up!" Elliot chimes in. "Christian spanks you?" Elliot looks towards Christian as if seeing him for the first time ever. Christian shrugs his shoulders as if we are discussing the stock market. I want to punch someone in the face, but don't know who my first victim should be. Elliott looks at me with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "I always thought you were a freak in the sheets."

"Elliot!" Christian warns.

"Can we all just calm down and get back to what is important here?" Mia stamps her little green shoe. "Why are you going behind my back and getting a bikini wax?" She's now pouting at me. _Since when has my vagina become the topic of the day!_

"Mia, not that any of this is anyone's business." Christian pauses and fixes everyone with a menacing glare. "But that is something that Ana did for me and it is between us and no one else."

"You kinky bastard!" Elliot exclaims. He seems in shock and I have no idea if he is more shocked by Christian or myself.

"So did it hurt?" Kate questions, eagerly anticipating my answer.

"Can we please discuss something else?" I beg.

Mia starts jumping up and down. "We can all go to the spa together and get bikini waxes." I look at Mia as though she needs to be admitted to a psychiatric hospital.

"That's so fucking hot." Ethan and Elliot both state.

After the Kate and Mia inquisition is over, it is decided that we three shall have a spa day next weekend. I am more than happy to move on to another topic of conversation. About this time, many people are starting to say their goodbyes and heading towards their homes. Even with the embarrassing bikini wax conversation, I have thoroughly enjoyed myself and am not quite ready to depart to Escala.

Mia decides that since it is mostly just family left at the party that we should play a game. Everyone has to pull a question out of the bowl and answer it truthfully. We all get in a circle in the family room and Carrick is the first to pull a question and reads is out loud.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" Carrick's cheeks turn a slight pink before he clears his throat. "Yes I have."

"Ewww! That's gross!" All three of the Grey children exclaim loudly.

Grace picks a question out of the bowl. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Grace looks down to her lap and begins picking at non-existent lint. "I can't believe I'm going to admit this. When I was in college, I got really intoxicated one night and made out with my best friend, Sallie."

"You little slut!" Elliot quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Carrick looks as though he will throttle his own son. "Sorry, Mom. That just slipped out."

Elliot quickly pulls out a question to distract everyone from his rude comment. "What is the wildest thing you have ever done?" He taps his finger against his lips. "There are too many to choose from. But there was this one time..." He glances at Kate. "Don't get mad Babe. This one time I had a foursome with these midgets. It was so sick."

No one makes a sound. Everyone is just staring at Elliot with their mouths hanging open. "What? Dad can skinny dip and Mom can make out with chicks but I can't have sex with midgets?"

Kate breaks the silence first. "I don't even know you anymore." She quickly pulls a question out of the bowl. "Have you ever cheated on someone?" She throws the question onto the ottoman and quietly mumbles her response.

"Who are you people?" Elliot seems absolutely flabbergasted. "My girlfriend is a cheater, Dad's a nudist, and Mom is a lesbian. What's next? Ana are you really a serial killer?" Everyone bursts out laughing at Elliot.

Ethan chooses next and begins reading. "Have you ever imagined another person other than your partner during sex?" Ethan quickly grabs Mia's hand. "It was a long time ago, but yes." Christian grips my thigh tightly and whispers in my ear, "If he ever imagined you, I'm going to kill him."

Mia grabs her question. "Have you ever stolen something?" She bursts into tears. "I stole a dress that I really wanted when I was sixteen. It was so pretty and Mom wouldn't buy it for me, so I stole it." Ethan tries to calm her by rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mia!" Grace's shocked voice fills the room. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing. You were always so spoiled and had to get your own way. I want you to go to that store and pay those people back."

"Mom that was years ago!"

"I don't care young lady!"

Christian decides to pull his question to ease some of the tension in the room. "Have you ever tied someone up during sex?" Christian grins. "Of course I have."

Elliot shakes his head. "Like I said earlier, you are a kinky bastard."

It's now my turn and I don't know what to expect. I pull the last question out of the bowl. "Have you ever experimented with drugs?"

Christian laughs loudly. "My baby never did drugs." He turns to kiss me, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Well, there was this one time in college that I took a puff on a joint." Everyone gasps out loud and I look down in embarrassment.

Elliot jumps up from where he is sitting and races over to me. "Poor, sweet Ana. We are going to get you some help. Addiction is a horrible thing, but you won't have to fight this alone." Before he can say anymore, I push him away from me and we all bursts into laughter. _Oh what an amazing night this has turned into._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the delay everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. All characters belong to EL James.**_

* * *

It has been almost a week since Mia's costume party at Bellevue. I have started taking the prenatal vitamins and I am also due for my depot-shot today. I have yet to tell Christian that these vitamins are not sitting well with my stomach. I have been trying to finish this manuscript for the last three hours, but then my stomach starts acting up and I end up running to the bathroom just in time.

Just as I am returning to my office after the most recent run to the bathroom, I find my blackberry ringing out "Your Love is King". I quickly grab my phone hoping to catch my husband before he hangs up.

"Hello" I state, breathlessly.

"Hey, Baby. Why are you out of breath?" Christian's concerning voice makes me smile.

"I had stepped out of my office for a bit when I heard the phone ringing. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you." I tease my husband.

"You didn't have to rush. You know I would've called you right back". I laugh at how true of a statement my control freak has made. "Anyway, I was wondering what time your appointment for your shot was."

"It is for three." I pause wondering why Christian wants to know what time I need to go get my shot from Dr. Greene.

"Christian, there is no reason for you to come with me. I'm just getting a shot. Please don't leave work just to watch me get a needle in my butt." I state.

"Baby, I am coming with you. I want to ask Dr. Greene a few questions just to make sure we are doing everything we need to do to be ready to start trying for a baby in a few months." Christian is begging me to let him come to my appointment.

"Okay. I will see you in a little bit." I smile at how sweet Christian can be. Of course he is going to make sure that we aren't missing something. He has to be in control of every situation.

About ten minutes later, Christian calls to tell me he is waiting outside the building with Taylor. I can feel my stomach rumbling as I make my way down to the lobby in the elevator. I decide to try to make it to Dr. Greene's office without using the restroom again.

Christian greets me with a soft kiss before he ushers me into the back of our Audi. Taylor smiles warmly at me. Christian climbs into the other side and we are quickly on our way to see the good doctor. As soon as Taylor's foot hits the gas pedal I realize I made a huge error in thinking I will be able to make it to Dr. Greene's office without using the restroom first. My right hand quickly grabs my stomach while I pray Taylor gets there quickly. I see Christian eyeing me suspiciously out of the corner of my eye. A loud rumble from my stomach envelops us in the car as I break out into a sweat.

Amusement is spread across Christian's face as he looks at me. "Hungry, love?" He questions.

"Something like that." I grimace. I cannot believe how stupid I was for not using the restroom before getting into the car.

My stomach continues to roar and before I realize what is happening, I hear it. The noise no woman ever wants to make in front of anyone, especially her husband and his bodyguard. The inside of the Audi is deadly quiet and I cannot bear to look at neither Christian nor Taylor. I just let one rip in front of them and now I want to die. I quickly bury my head in between my knees, praying I am having a horrible nightmare. I am brought out of my musings by shaking besides me. I quickly glance to my left and see my husband trying, but failing miserably, not to laugh.

I quickly jump up and hit Christian's bicep. "It's not funny." I pout. "It is your fault for making me take those stupid vitamins." I glance towards Taylor and I can see a smirk grace his lips in the rearview mirror. "Shut it, Taylor". I cross my arms over my chest and continue to glower at the two men. Thankfully, not much longer, Taylor pulls up to Dr. Greene's office. Usually, I wait until Christian comes around to my side to open the door, but not today. I grab my purse, push open the door, and quickly scurry into the building. I can hear Christian calling my name behind me.

"Wait up, Baby!" He finally catches up with me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." I look up into his face and can still see him fighting to hide the humor of the situation from showing on his face.

"Don't be mad." Christian states as he tries to grab my hand. I hurriedly pull my hand back. We continue to walk through the building to Dr. Greene's office.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Christian earnestly pleads with me and once again grabs my hand. I quickly yank it out of his hold again.

"If you don't quit holding me up, I will shit myself right here right now." I attempt a scowl but I know Christian realizes I see the hilarity of the situation now.

"By all means, Mrs. Grey, do not let me hold you up any longer." Christian teases me.

After finishing up in the restroom, I make my way over to the waiting room where Christian has already signed me in. Sliding into the seat beside him, I cannot help the giggle that passes my lips.

"Something amusing you, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks.

"Oh no, not at all." I state, again giggling.

"Fess up, Mrs. Grey". Christian begs.

"Ever heard the phrase _"shits and giggles'". _I ask. "Well after that embarrassing moment I cannot help but giggle and I just can't stop thinking, '_shits and giggles'_."

Christian leans over and brushes his lips against mine. "There is no need to be embarrassed; it happens to the best of us." He smirks at me. "Besides, now I know how adorable of a noise you make when you pass gas. It sounds like a little kitten, meowing."

Before I can tell him to go to hell, a nurse calls my name out and takes us into Dr. Greene's office.

Dr. Greene seems highly surprised to see both of us for this appointment. "What can I do for you two?" She questions. "I am guessing you are here for more than just a depo-shot."

Christian speaks up before I can reply. "We have been talking about starting a family and want to make sure there isn't anything we should be doing before we really get to starting." Christian blushes as he finishes speaking.

Dr. Greene smiles at us. "It is nice when couples know when exactly they want to start a family. I can run some blood work on Ana and make sure all her labs look good. Ana, you can start taking some prenatal vitamins. A lot of couples have happy, healthy babies and they did not do anything to prepare for it."

"I have started taking over the counter prenatal vitamins, but they are not agreeing with my stomach." I can feel the blush cover my face.

"A lot of women have the same issue with the vitamins. I can give you a prescription for a prenatal vitamin that is a little easier on the stomach." I nod my ascent to Dr. Greene.

"How long should she take the vitamins before we stop taking the shot?" Christian asks.

"Normally, I like for my future moms to take the vitamins for around two months before trying for a baby. But, that being said, once again, a lot of women get pregnant without ever having taken the vitamins and their babies are healthy."

"Would you advise us to get the depo-shot one more time, today, in order to give Ana time to have the vitamins in her system for a while?" I am amazed by Christian's questions. He seems so prepared for us to be pregnant and I feel like an idiot.

"Honestly, it is up to the two of you, but I wouldn't get a shot today. It is going to take a little while for Ana's menstrual cycle to normalize and until that happens it will be difficult for her to get pregnant. By the time this does happen, she will have been on the vitamins for a few months."

Christian and I glance at each other after Dr. Greene's statement. I know he wants me to make the decision to get the shot or not. He does not want to push me. I smile up at my husband. I know what he wants me to do and it is the same thing I want.

"Well I guess we are going to need that prescription for those vitamins and maybe in a few months we will have some news to share with you Dr. Greene." I cannot make the smile on my face disappear and neither can Christian it seems.


End file.
